Forbidden
by LaKintanoHime
Summary: Bulma's & Vegeta's parents just got married. She's 6 and he's 14 but the bond is immediate. Tumultuous events arise and they are separated. Flash forward 11 years. Bulma's a senior in HS and her life changes forever. Can the two of them ever be? B/V, AU.
1. Prologue

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another story. This one is full of things that people may not follow the norm. But! I am REALLY excited about this story! So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

Forbidden

*Prologue*

"Bulma, sweetie, I want you to meet your new daddy, Vegeta." Bulma's smiled shyly at the tall man with auburn flame shaped hair. Kneeling, he smiled gently and opened his hand. Resting on his palm was a necklace with a perfect round sapphire. Bulma let out a little squeal and leaped into his arms.

"It's so pretty um, Mr. Vegeta Daddy." The adults laughed and Vegeta put the necklace around Bulma's neck.

"How about you just call me daddy, hmm? Now I want you to meet someone." Vegeta's face took on a stern look. "Come here boy." Leaning against the far wall, a sullen 14 year old grunted out a sigh and heaved himself away from the wall. He stormed over, a scowl on his face, obviously pissed and bored at the whole situation. Bulma ran around to her mom's back, throwing her arms around her knees. The young man stood next to his father and glared, looking at anything but the people in front of him. Bulma peered her head around her mother's knees and saw that the son looked very much like his father. His hair was black, not red like his father's but they both had the gravity defying flame styled hair and the deep onyx eyes. "This is my son, Vegeta Jr. Vegeta, say hello to your new mother and sister."

Vegeta turned to give a short hello when he caught sight of a clear blue eye peeking out at him. The sharp words died in his mouth. "Hello Bunny. Hello… Bulma." Bunny made some noises about how handsome Vegeta Jr. was and how much he looked just like his father, and some other stuff he didn't really pay attention to. He just kept staring at the one blue eye peeking at him from behind Bunny's legs. His faced relaxed and he gave a soft smile to the little girl. Bulma decided she liked this and leaned around her mother's legs more. Vegeta squatted down to be at face level with the blue eyed beauty. "How old are you Bulma?"

"Six," she answered shyly, pressing her face against her mother's legs.

"Six! Wow! That's big! Do you go to school Bulma?" Vegeta Sr. and Bunny stared at each other in astonishment. Where had this sweet young man come from? The last 2 years that Bunny and Vegeta Sr. had dated, Vegeta Jr. had been sullen and argumentative. Ever since his mom died 3 years ago, Vegeta Jr. was just an angry boy. Nothing his father did, nor Bunny, ever seemed to help. Bunny bent down and gave Bulma a kiss on the cheek

"Sweetie, Mommy has to go with your new daddy to look at some stuff in the house. Will you be ok with your new big brother?" Bulma nodded her head looking at Vegeta still squatting and smiling. He slowly put his hand out to her, waiting.

Bulma looked from her mom to her new daddy, then to Vegeta. Then she ran to Vegeta, throwing her arms around his neck. Vegeta was thrown off balance and fell backwards, with a solid _'oomph'_. He found himself on his backside, his arms filled with the little girl.

"I, uh, think they will be fine Bunny," Vegeta Sr. said, stunned. He took his wife's hand and led them away from the new siblings.

Vegeta watched his dad and new step-mother walk away and Bulma watched her new brother. Vegeta turned his head, his eyes meeting the clear blue of the little girl filling his lap and arms. Her face turned shy and she buried her face into Vegeta's neck. "I like you." She whispered, her hot breath rolling across his skin.

Vegeta smiled and stood up, holding Bulma in his arms. "You know what, Lil Bit? I like you too."


	2. Chapter 1

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter One*

Vegeta stormed out of the house, slamming the screen door shut. Three months. Three months in this hell hole and nothing to show for it. Bunny wasn't so bad but she wasn't his mom. And his dad was being the asshole prick he normally was. Vegeta kicked at a rock. He couldn't wait to get out of this shit hole town. Vegeta started down the side walk until a noise off to the left caught his ear. He paused and listened. _'That sounded like…" _Vegeta strained to hear the noise again. _'It is. Bulma!' _ Vegeta ran towards the noise. As he rounded the corner of the house, he could see flashes of blue in between the group of boys standing together. "What the fuck is going on! Bulma?"

"Geta!" Bulma wailed trying to reach her brother threw the legs of her antagonists. One of the boys kicked her hand in, laughing. Bulma started sobbing, cradling her hand to her chest.

"Shut up you little blue haired freak!" another boy sneered at her laughing until a fist sent his face in the opposite direction. Vegeta grabbed the boy next to him and slammed his fist in to his nose. The rest of the group stared in horror at the blood gushing from their mate's nose.

"I'm gonna kill all you fuckers!" Vegeta roared throwing the broken nose'd kid away from him. The threat brought the others out of their frozen state and they all started to attack Vegeta. Vegeta fought them as hard as he could but he was out numbered. The only thing that was keeping him going was the flashes of blue he kept seeing out of the corner of his eyes. Then, as Vegeta threw off one of the boys, he saw the broken nose'd kid jump on Bulma. The scream that was torn out of her throat was one that would haunt Vegeta forever. Vegeta spun around and ripped the boy off of her, throwing him on the ground. Straddling him, he began to punch whatever part the boy couldn't cover.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A voice roared over every one making them all freeze. Giant hands pulled Vegeta off of the kid he had just been pulverizing and threw him down by Bulma. She immediately crawled into his lap, burying her face in to his shoulder. "Go home! Now!"

"He attacked us! Were telling our parents and they are going to sue your asses off!" one of the kids shouted at Vegeta Sr. He spun around with a roar.

"I don't care what you do! Just get off my lawn!" The boys helped each other scramble to their feet and ran away from the house. Vegeta Sr. then turned to his son and daughter. Bulma was still crying but it was mostly left over tears. Vegeta Jr. had a swollen eye that was for sure going to turn black. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and nose and he had cuts and bruises already showing all over his face and body. "Get. In. Side. Now."

"What was I supposed to do? They-"

"NOW! I don't want to hear a single word from you right now. You go inside and clean yourself. Give me Bulma." Vegeta Sr. held his hands out for the little girl but she wouldn't get up. If anything she just clung tighter to Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Sr. dropped his hands with a sigh. "Fine, take her inside too and clean her up while you're at it. Then I want you to go to your room and stay there. Your mother and I are going to have a long talk with you later."

Vegeta Jr. got to his feel slowly and tucked Bulma more comfortably against him. With a glare at his dad, he went inside.

~Break~

Vegeta sat across from his Dad and Bunny. Bunny looked disappointed and sad but when she saw Vegeta looking at her she offered a small smile. Vegeta Sr. was pacing the floor behind her. Vegeta sighed. _'Always a production with him.'_ "Can we just get on with it? I have stuff I have to do. You know, important things?"

Vegeta Sr. stopped pacing and faced his son, his face turning a motley shade of red. "You wouldn't know what was important if it bit you on your ass! You put those children in the hospital! One has to have nose job just to be able to ever breath threw it again!"

"What did you want me to do! They were terrorizing Bulma!"

"I don't give a shit!"

"No of course you don't. Who cares of some little child is getting beat upon as long as you're getting your dick wet!"

"How dare you! I care for this family! All of them! And don't you dare talk to or about your mother like that!"

"She's not my mother!"

"She's all you have right now so you had better get used to it. And you will treat her with better respect! Or by Kami I will make you" Father and son stood glaring at each other. Bunny sat cringing on the corner of the couch.

"Honey, Vegeta, maybe we should take a step-"

"Starting Monday, you're attending Braxton Military School." The room fell silent as Vegeta Jr. stared at his father speechless.

"Wha-"

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of fighting with you, I'm tired of you getting into fights with others, and I'm tired of bailing you out. I don't know what to do with you anymore. I can't handle it anymore. So I'm sending you somewhere where they can." Vegeta Sr. wouldn't look at his son. He sat down and Bunny took his hand. She looked sadly at first her husband then her new son.

"It's Saturday night." Vegeta Jr. said with disbelief. "That only gives me Sunday to say goodbye to Bulma… and everybody else." Bunny turned her head away and pressed her hand to her mouth. She was shaking with the effort of trying to not cry.

"You only need a few things to bring. They will provide everything else. We leave at 1 to get you there." Vegeta Jr. felt his heart stop. So few hours. Vegeta felt his face get warm and he struggled to not cry.

"Dad…. Please. I, I don't want to go. Please, I'll be better. I'm sorry about those kids. I just couldn't stand to see them pick on Bulma. Please dad…" Vegeta was struggling to breathe. "Dad-"

"It's done. End of discussion. Go up stairs. I would pack tonight so you have more time tomorrow." Vegeta Sr. stood up and walked out of the room, shoulders hunched over. Bunny was left with the desolate teen alone.

"Vegeta, I I I … I know your upset. But please realize, your father agonized over this." Vegeta stared at Bunny, acting like he was listening, but his eyes were empty and Bunny could tell he was million miles away. With a sigh she stood up and brushed a kiss across Vegeta forehead. "Bulma wanted to sleep with you tonight. Her bed won't fit you so why don't you bring her to your room? She'll like waking up with you and I would be a good way to start your… last day. I know I'm not your real mom-"

"I'm sorry I said that." Bunny stopped speaking with surprise. Vegeta looked up and the pretty blonde, unspilt tears glistening in his eyes. "I just miss my mom so much that I say things without thinking. I think I will let Bulma sleep in my bed to night. Thanks Bun- um… Mom." Vegeta stood up and with a huge surprise to Bunny, hugged her. She hugged him back tightly and sent him up stairs with a smile.

~Break~

Vegeta stood in his room with an empty back pack. For the last hour he had picked things up then put them back deciding he didn't really need it. Sighing in frustration he grabbed several pairs of blue work out shorts, some tanks to go with them, a pair of jeans, a couple of T-shirts and a pair of sleeping pants, and shoved it into the bag. He also threw some socks and boxers while he was at it. Glancing around the room for anything else he saw Bulma sleeping in his bed. His heart stopped and he whipped around to grab the double picture frame behind him. He couldn't believe he forgot it. On the left was a picture of Bulma on his shoulders, fingers entwined in his hair, the both of them laughing. On the right was a picture of Bulma taking a picture of herself, looking up at the camera with a huge smile on her face. Closing it gently, he placed it on top of the clothes then zipped up the bag. With a heavy heart, he placed it by the door and crawled in to beg, gathering the little blue girl into his arms. "You are the only thing I am going to miss around here," Vegeta whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he fell asleep.

~Break~

Bulma was wailing and clinging to Vegeta. "Please don't go Geta! Please I want you to stay! Please Geta!" Vegeta's heart was breaking as he tried to pry the little hands from around him.

"I'm sorry Lil Bit. I'm so sorry but I have to go." Vegeta stated getting choked up and looked at Bunny for help. Bunny came over and gently pulled Bulma away from Vegeta. She started screaming louder and was reaching for her brother with all her little might but Bunny held fast. Vegeta threw a glare at his father and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key chain. On one side was the picture of him and Bulma laughing together, a copy of what he had in his bag. On the other was an inscription. _'I'll Love You Forever, I'll Love You for Always. Forever and Always, My Lil Bit You'll Be.'_ Vegeta handed the keychain to Bulma giving her a kiss on her cheek and whispering the inscription to her. "I'll write, every week. I promise. Every week."

Vegeta hugged his sister again, even including Bunny. "Come on boy, we have to go," Vegeta Sr. said gruffly from in the car. Vegeta glared at him again and kissed Bulma one last time before reluctantly getting into to the car. Bulma waved sadly and Vegeta waved back as the car pulled away from the curb. Vegeta watched until the little blue girl was out of sight. With a sigh, he turned around and faced his future.


	3. Chapter 2

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

This chapter is actually just letters back and forth between Bulma and Vegeta. Enjoy

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 2*

Dear Lil Bit,

Sorry I haven't written. Getting settled here wasn't exactly easy. I miss you. I hope things are going well. If those boys come around ever again, you go tell Dad. He may act mean but he really cares for you and he'll make sure you don't get hurt.

So this first month has been hard. They are really strict here. Its summer for another week so it hasn't been school, just boot camp mainly. I did meet a friend though. Well a couple. They're my roommates. Two are a pair of brothers, Goku and Radditz. You would like Goku Lil Bit. He's sorta the class clown. Radditz is grumpy like I am when I'm not with you. I share my bunk with a guy called Krillin. You would laugh at him Lil Bit. He shaves his head. So he looks like a bowling ball.

My instructor is called Capt. Piccolo. He has the greenest eyes I have ever seen. They're as green as yours are blue. He's not so bad. Strict and a bit gruff but all in all, not a bad guy.

Sorry this is so short. But that's the dinner bell ringing and you know how much I eat.

Love you lots Sis

Vegeta

Dear Geta

I miss you. When are you coming home? Daddy got me a puppy. I call him Tien. He's funny looking. Mommy got me special paper and pens to write to you. She is helping me. Mommy says hi and she says daddy says hi too. I love you and I miss you. I wish you were home. Goodbye!

Love Bulma

Dear Lil Bit,

Well school sucks. It's not a lot of fun but its better then boot camp. I found out I really like math and I'm actually really good at it.

I got the picture you sent. It's hanging up on the wall by my bunk. I love it, thanks. I read your letters out loud to everybody. They all really like you.

How's Tien? He still eating dad's shoes? Glad that he's turning in to such a good protector. Tell mom thanks for the care package I got in the mail with your picture. The cookies are all gone. Goku eats as much as I do if not more.

Love you Lil Bit,

Vegeta

Dear Geta,

Tien did the funniest thing today. He went into someone else's yard and dug up some of their flowers. Then he picked them up in his mouth and brought them to me. I'm going to pretend that you told him to do that in a secret letter so I could have flowers from you.

Mom hopes you like all the baked goods she's sending this time. She says she baked enough to feed an army, so it should just cover the two of you. I put a little something extra in there just for you so don't let the big monkey eat it ok?

I miss you Geta. I was really upset that you didn't come home for Christmas this year. I'm sorry but I was so mad that I threw your gift in the trash. It wasn't that great any way. The new present is way better.

Miss you tons

Bulma

Lil Bit,

Well I guess you heard I got into trouble at school. Me and Goku got into a fight with the Cold brothers. You remember telling me you about them? Assholes. Anyway, I'm fine and so is Goku. Punishment for it sucked but it was worth it to see those guys creamed.

But unfortunately, the chain broke on the tags you gave me for Christmas last year. Think you could round me up another one and send it to me? Oh and more of Moms cookies if you can sneak em. Thanks sis, you're the best!

Love Vegeta

Geta,

Ok so first, mom wanted me to tell you to stop getting into so many fights. 4 fights Geta? She says your gonna get kicked out and you can't do that. So stop.

Remember when I told you about Tien digging up flowers and bringing me them? Well what I didn't tell you was that a boy lived there. His name is Yamcha and he's really nice. He has this scar over his eye which he says proves his dad is a pirate but I think he's just being stupid. But other than that he's nice. He comes over to play a lot.

So next time you see your sister you won't recognize me. I had to a retainer. It sucks so bad! It hurts my mouth and I have to put wax on it. Mom says I'll be done by the time I go to high school but it still sucks.

Moms calling me. So I have to go.

I miss you Geta-chan.

Love Bulma

Lil Bit,

Can't believe you had to get glasses on top of having that retainer. That really sucks. Sorry. But it'll be worth it in the end. I'll have to beat off all the guys. Lol.

Can't believe I'm going to be a senior this year. Crazy how these past 4 years have flown by. Goku met a girl here in town. She's… nice I guess. A little loud and bossy but hey to each their own I guess.

So I know you'll be angry, but I won't be home this year for Christmas. Goku invited me to go on a retreat with him and his grandpa. Remember how I told you his grandpa was really into martial arts? Well he's going to visit several masters and temples. And he wants us to come to see at least one or two. Please don't be mad. Your present is gonna be a little late too so I'm sorry about that. I'll send it with the next letter or so.

Love Vegeta

Lil Bit,

Ok I know you're really mad at me for missing Christmas this year and I'm sorry. Please don't stop writing. Your letters are what got me through these years. I hope you'll answer my letter. I'm sending your present along with this.

I miss you

Vegeta

Geta

I love my present! The ring of diamonds fit perfect around the sapphire daddy got me when I was six. It's beautiful thank you!

Your right I was pretty angry that you skipped Christmas this year but since you'll be coming home this year, I guess I can forgive you.

Gotta go, Yamcha and Juuachi are waiting for me. Can't wait to see you when you get home!

Love Bulma

Dear Lil Bit,

So, there's this program where, you stay for another three years and you can get a degree in certain things. See I have really enjoyed math and this year I have been the TA for my math teacher. I think I'm going to do it. Get my degree in math. What do you think? I know you won't like me gone that long but this is a really good opportunity for me.

Oh thank mom for me will ya? The guys as usual love the package.

Love Vegeta

Lil Bit,

IT HAS BEEN 6 MONTHS! You're being silly. Send me a letter.

I met someone. She's pretty cool; I think you might like her. Her name is Morgan. She's from here in town. She's really in to art and stuff. And she's really smart. She's going to be a teacher too.

Please write back.

I miss you

Love Vegeta.

Vegeta,

That's nice. Yamcha tried to kiss me yesterday. It was SOO romantic. He walked me to the movies and we sat in the back. He yawned and then laid his arm around me so we could sit closer. It made my heart pound. Then on the way back he tried to kiss me.

Just thought you should know

Bulma

Bulma,

Do not kiss boys. You are too young.

Vegeta

Vegeta,

You are NOT my father and I don't have to do anything you say! I'm not writing to you anymore.

Bulma your EX sister

Lil Bit,

I'm sorry. Please write to me. I miss you and things are really rough around here. Morgan and I broke up and classes are really hard. Only a year and a half and I'll be done. I'm looking at local colleges to get my teaching degree so I can be near you. by.

I'm actually beginning to miss home. Who would have ever thought that? But it's true. Maybe I'm becoming weak ha-ha.

Please please please write back!

Love you

Vegeta

Geta

I punched Yamcha in the nose. And Tien bit him. He tried to kiss me again and when I said no he got upset and grabbed me. We're fine now but I don't know what to think about him anymore.

I got the flower. I had it preserved and I put a clip on the back so I can wear it in my hair or on my sweater. I bought it just to match the flower. Thank you.

Mom's sending a package with my letter. She says she knows how people are in college. They never eat. So it's not just cookies this time. I'm also sending some more workout clothes. These are new ones uncle developed. I don't think you ever met him. He owns Capsule Corp. and is a big scientist. Some are weighted for training, and others are super light and remove moisture. I know how much you stink when you work out.

Love Bulma

Dear Lil Bit,

I'm sorry you were sick and I didn't get to see you at Graduation. I will see you in a month when I get back from the retreat with Goku and his grandfather (yes another one since we only got to go to two places last time.) Can't wait to see you, mom and dad!

Love Vegeta

*AN – Bulma and Vegeta see each other for the first time in a while. What do you think is going to happen?*


	4. Chapter 3

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

Its Bulma and Vegeta's reunion. Think it'll go well? Btw I think I smell something… *sniffs* like pine sol… ^_~

Also, idk what is up with the paragraph spacing, But it wouldnt let me do what i really wanted so thats why ~Break~ is there. that way you know its the end of one part and the begging of another.

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 3*

"Hello? Anybody home?" Vegeta shouted as he dropped his bag by the door. Above his head he heard a squeal and a thump, followed by the sound of someone running down the hall and then the stairs.

"Geta! Geta! Geta! Geta! Geta! Geta!" Vegeta spun around to just barely catch Bulma jumping into his arms and wrapping herself around her brother. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Guess you missed me huh, Lil Bit?" Vegeta said with a smile.

Bulma threw her head back to look at Vegeta, a smile beaming on her face. "Oh my Kami so much! I can't believe you are FINALLY home! There are so many movies I want to watch with you, and oh! There's this special spot I can't wait to show you, I want you to meet Yamcha and Juuhachi! Oh oh oh! And there's-"

"Bulma!" Vegeta put his finger over her mouth laughing. He set her down on her feet. "I'm back for good! There is plenty of time to do all of this. What's the rush?"

"Well school starts in a week. And I've just missed you so much that I want to jam as much time with you as I can," Bulma paused suddenly looking shy and hesitant. "Unless, you already made plans. I mean why wouldn't you have? Besides who would want to spend all their time with their 13 year old baby sister. I'm sorry I shoul-" Vegeta placed his finger over her mouth again, resting his forehead against hers.

"You talk too much." Onyx eyes bored into cerulean ones. The worry disappeared from Bulma's face and she gave a soft grin. "I would love to spend time with you. Every second of this week if you wish. Just let me get settled right now ok? We'll do a movie tonight and then we can worry about tomorrow." Bulma nodded. She suddenly grinned, wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and planted a giant kiss on his cheek.

"Deal. You hungry? I'll make dinner while you go unpack." Bulma laughed and skipped away without an answer.

~Break~

Vegeta yawned as the girl screamed, YET AGAIN. He opened his mouth to ask Bulma if they could change the movie and froze. Bulma had fallen asleep and had curled up against him in a way that was not really sisterly. She was wearing short pajama shorts so her bare legs were entwined around his, her hips straddling his. The tank top that had looked so innocent when they first started watching the movie was now riding low, showing the small swell of her developing chest. Vegeta quickly looked away, his face turning a bright red. _'What the hell am I thinking? This is my sister!'_ Bulma let out a soft moan making Vegeta twitch. He closed his eyes when he realized that his body was reacting to her small young form. _'Oh shit oh shit oh shit! I gotta get outta here!'_

Vegeta started to try to wiggle out from under Bulma but she was holding fast. All that he managed to do was grind against her in a way that wasn't really helping his situation. Bulma moaned again, only this time Vegeta could smell what his attempts at getting out from under her did. Vegeta groaned and closed his eyes. "Geta?"

Vegeta's eyes flew open and he froze. He turned his head, his eyes meeting the blue ones belonging to his sister. _'Sister! Exactly!'_ "Uh yeah?" he croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Bulma shrugged and yawned. "Wanna go to bed?" Bulma gave a sleepy smile and nodded. "Well you gotta get up if were gonna go to bed."

"Carry me."

"Bulma, you are old enough to climb up those stairs by yourself."

"Please?" Vegeta sighed in defeat and sat up to untangle their bodies. He clicked off the TV and stood up. Bulma lifted her arms giving him a sleepy smile. Vegeta just rolled his eyes, scooped her up and went up stairs to her bedroom. "No I want to sleep with you."

Vegeta nearly dropped Bulma. "Wha-? No, you're too old."

"Please?"

"I said no. Now go to bed."

"Bu-"

"Bed." Bulma pouted at Vegeta then stomped over to her bed. "Goodnight Lil Bit." Bulma gave a very un-ladylike grunt in return. Vegeta smirked and went to his own room, shutting the door, and locking it. He didn't want his body to have a mind of its own while he slept

~Break~

_Vegeta_ _moaned at the skillfulness of the mouth the girl kneeling at his feet had. He grabbed her head loving how the blue silk felt on his hands. Vegeta gasped and pulled the head away. Kneeling at his feet was a very not 13 version of his sister. Vegeta's mouth gaped, speechless. Bulma leaned back on her heel showing that she was naked and very much perfect. Vegeta quickly let go of her hair and took several steps back._

"_What's wrong Geta?" Bulma said quizzically, her long fingers coming up to her rosebud mouth to wipe away some precum that had escaped her administrations. She then stuck the finger in her mouth, sucking the juices off. Vegeta let out an uncontrollable groan. His sack tightened even more as she leaned forward on all fours and crawled to him. Her tits were swaying with every roll of her hips, her eyes never leaving his. "Was I not doing it right?"_

_Vegeta closed his eyes. "This isn't real. This can't be real. You're my sister." Vegeta opened his eyes when he felt warm breath on his face. Bulma's long blue locks fell forward, giving the illusion of modesty._

"_Well, I'm not your real sister," she said as she took hold of his hard member._

Vegeta sat up with a shout as he came in his shorts. He panted looking around trying to get his bearings straight. He was home, in his room, having crazy sex dreams about his baby teenage sister who was sleeping right next door. Vegeta groaned and fell back against his pillow, while slapping his hand to his forehead. What was wrong with him? This isn't right! The last words the dream Bulma said to him bounced around in his mind.

'_Well, I'm not your real sister.'_

Vegeta groaned again. "I need to get laid. That's all. It's been a while and that's all there is to it. There was a knock at the door.

"Geta? Breakfast is waiting for you down stairs. I have to go get something at the store. It's not too far to walk so I'll be back soon ok?" Bulma called through the door. Vegeta shouted back an 'ok' and got out of bed, his face taking on a disgusted look as evidence of his dream rolled down his leg. "When I get back, I'm going to start on a picnic basket for us for lunch. I want to take you to this amazing place I found. Bye!"

"K," Vegeta shouted. "Can't wait," he muttered to himself as he headed off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

~Break~

Vegeta groaned and fell back on the blanked he was sitting on. "Kami! That was good! Where did you learn to cook like that?" Bulma giggled and laid down next to Vegeta.

"Mom. She does more than baking you know."

"Oh I know. I just meant, how did you learn 'cuz it seems too complicated for you," Vegeta said with a smirk. Bulma sat up with a gasp.

"Jerk!" she said as she smacked him. "I'll have you know that I am VERY smart!" Bulma smacked Vegeta again making him laugh and grabbed her wrist. "And! I am a very good cook all the boys say so!"

Bulma reached out to smack Vegeta with her other hand but was thrown off balance when he pulled the hand in his grip. She fell on top of him, catching herself with her hand on his chest. Their faces were inches apart. Vegeta froze. Bulma leaned her head forward just as Vegeta rolled away to stand up. Bulma caught herself and landed on all fours, looking up at Vegeta. This was too close to the dream he had last night to be comfortable.

"So, what's so great about here huh?" Vegeta said quickly, turning away to look at the scene behind him. They were in a grove of trees surrounding a smallish pond. The area where they were picnicking was the only open surrounding area. A large flat rock that came to his hips was off to his left but the rest was just a grassy area. Someone had been taking care of the area because the grass was cut, leaving no shavings anywhere, the pond looked remarkable clean for a natural one, and there was a waterproof box (where they had pulled the blanket and dishes from) hidden under an outcropping of rock on his left. "I mean you must come here often. Right? This is all your doing?"

Bulma had stood up to come stand by him. "Yeah. I need to get away sometime so dad helped me get started. He bought a riding lawn mower for me to drive here and he helped clean the pond, but other than that it's all me. When I need a longer break, I just camp out here. It's really quite safe. No one knows about it, it's not far from home and the animals around here are mostly fluffy rabbits and Bambi wanna-be's." A crack behind them made Vegeta spin around but as Bulma had said, it was just a deer, who took off once she saw humans.

"Wanna go swimming?" Bulma said suddenly. "It's not really deep and with the sun shining the way it is, it won't be so cold." Without waiting for an answer, Bulma took off her t-shirt and started to shimmy out of her shorts. She stopped half way, bent over and looked at Vegeta. "Well are you coming?"

Vegeta watched as she finished stripping and ran to the lake. He was grateful that she had at least worn dark underclothing, and not something that would be see through. As he took off his shirt, he watched her come up from the water, her body glistening. He contemplated taking off his jean shorts now that he was showing his inappropriate appreciation. Bulma waved Vegeta over, her body moving in almost perfect ways. _'Yup. Shorts defiantly on.'_

Because Vegeta was taking so long, Bulma started out of the pond only to stop a few feet out of the water staring at something on the edge of the trees. Vegeta turned to look and his heart stopped. There, just inside the clearing was a giant boar. He was grunting and he was staring straight at Bulma. Bulma turned her head, her eyes silently asking what she should do. Vegeta barely shook his head. Could he make it in time? Get her to the middle of the pond? Can boars swim? Vegeta didn't have time to think.

Then the boar charged.


	5. Chapter 4

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger last time. Sorry . But this is the conclusion of that little bit. Chapter 5 will be the meat of the story so be prepared! Btw anybody else smell… *sniffs* lemon sherbet? ^_~

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 4*

_Previously on Forbidden…_

_Because Vegeta was taking so long, Bulma started out of the pond only to stop a few feet out of the water staring at something on the edge of the trees. Vegeta turned to look and his heart stopped. There, just inside the clearing was a giant boar. He was grunting and he was staring straight at Bulma. Bulma turned her head, her eyes silently asking what she should do. Vegeta barely shook his head. Could he make it in time? Get her to the middle of the pond? Can boars swim? Vegeta didn't have time to think._

_Then the boar charged._

Vegeta ran. He didn't know if he could out run the boar but he sure as hell was going to try. Vegeta tackled Bulma, rolling towards the lake. He felt the ground shaking from the boar's hooves and just tucked Bulma under his body. He couldn't get to the lake in time. So he would try his best to keep her from being hurt. Even if it meant him dying. Vegeta braced himself for the pain of the boar's hooves, tusks and teeth but it never came. Vegeta slowly raised his head to see the clearing empty. Vegeta let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and dropped his head forward. It suddenly seemed like he had lost every ounce of his energy.

Bulma wiggled trying to get more comfortable. "Geta?" She whispered. "Is everything ok now?" Vegeta raised his head and opened his mouth to speak but froze. Bulma was lying under him, pelvis to pelvis, nearly naked and soaking wet. The adrenalin was pumping through both of their bodies since they thought they had been about to die. The next think they knew, Vegeta had his mouth slanted over Bulma's and was giving it his all.

Bulma's eyes stayed open in surprise for a second before she gave over to the sensations Vegeta was making her feel. Vegeta was a very skilled kisser. Very. Bulma wiggled trying to get her arms free to wrap around his neck. Vegeta obliged lifting his body up slightly on to one arm, allowing not only for her arms to go around his neck, but for him to grab her thigh and lift it. He pressed himself against her, allowing her to feel how hard he was. Bulma's heart pounded with excitement. She rolled her hips, grinding back and entwined her fingers in Vegeta's soft mane. Vegeta growled into her mouth and started moving his hips back and forth, working a friction through Bulma's thin panties. When Bulma cried out again from the sensations, Vegeta ripped his mouth away from hers to lick, suck, and nibble on her neck and collarbone. Her skin tasted like sunshine and moonlight at the same time. He couldn't get enough of her. Vegeta slid his hand up, reveling in how smooth her skin felt till he hit cloth again. He started kneading her small breast placing butterfly kisses along the edge where skin met cloth. Bulma gave a cry out right as the sky let out a large clash of thunder. Vegeta froze.

Vegeta mental took a step back and saw what he was doing. He let go and rolled to his feet, breathing heavily. Bulma laid on the ground in shock. "G-G-Geta? What's wrong?"

Vegeta refused to look at Bulma. "Nothing. Get dressed. We're going home." Bulma scrambled to her feet in confusion.

"Home? But… what about… we were-"

"I SAID GET DRESSED!" Vegeta roared, storming over to his shirt. He pulled it over his head angrily, almost ripping it. Bulma ran up to Vegeta.

"Vegeta I don't understand! Why are you so mad at me?" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm only to have it shaken off violently, causing her to step back from the force. Vegeta grabbed her clothes and threw them at her.

"Get dressed and get your shit. I said we're going home and I don't want to hear another fucking word out of your mouth, got it?" Vegeta growled softly. Bulma bit her lip as tears started pouring down her face. She shakily got dressed and packed the basket back up. The sky had turned dark quickly and flashes of lightning could be seen in the distance.

Vegeta grabbed the picnic basket as soon as Bulma shut the top and set a fast pace towards the house. Bulma struggled to keep up. "Vegeta, what did I do? Please talk to me. I don't understand what I did so wrong." Bulma cried. Vegeta stared straight ahead, ignore her. Bulma bit her lip to keep a sob from coming out. "I'm sorry I kissed you Vegeta. I I I don't … I didn't know what I was thinking I-"

"It wasn't you," Vegeta said angrily, thrusting the key in to the lock of their home. He threw open the door making it bounce against the wall, and then dumped the basket on the floor.

"If it wasn't me then what is it? Why are you so angry at me?" Bulma followed Vegeta into the house, to the table where he grabbed his car keys. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Out."

"But mom and dad will be home soon."

"I won't be gone forever Bulma."

"But wait! We haven't- why are you mad at me? Why are you leaving?" Bulma couldn't hold it back anymore. She sunk to the ground and started sobbing. Vegeta glanced at her and started towards her but stopped himself. If he went to her now, he'd finish what he started earlier and he couldn't do that. Vegeta got angry at himself.

"I'll see you later Bulma," Vegeta said angrily as he walked out of the house and into the pouring rain.

~Break~

Vegeta stumbled out of the bar that had just closed. He shook his head and attempted to walk straight. So far so good. He had his keys in his hand and slowly made his way over to his car. He was alone, except for the thoughts and images that he had been trying to drive away with alcohol.

_Bulma's head thrown back with pleasure, his hand and mouth on her tits._

_Bulma kneeling before him, her mouth on his cock._

_Bulma on all fours, tits swaying._

Vegeta roared, trying to get the pictures out of his head. That's when the voices started.

_You almost fucked your baby sister._

_Your 13 year old sister._

_The sister you are supposed to protect from people like you._

_You belong in Hell._

_God her body!_

_It felt so amazing, so soft, and hard at the same time._

_She wanted me just as much._

_You disgust me! That's your sister!_

Vegeta choked back a sob as he got to his car. He struggled to get the key to fit, scraping the paint on the sides. Finally he got the car unlocked and he slid in. He knew he shouldn't attempt to drive but he needed to get home. Pack his shit and get the hell away from her. As far as he could go to keep her safe, from him. Vegeta slowly backed out and pulled in to the street. He was trying the best he could but the damn lines kept moving on him. Suddenly, lights flashed behind him. Vegeta cursed as he pulled over.

"License and insurance card please," the police officer asked, shining a light into the car. Vegeta pulled his wallet out to comply.

"What's the matter officer?" Vegeta asked as he handed the two cards over. The officer looked over the cards.

"I think we both know why I pulled you over today Mr. Oji. You've been drinking. I can smell it all over you."

"I only had a beer or two. I'm fine, really. I'm just trying to get home." The officer looked at him like he was full of shit.

"Step out of the car please sir." Vegeta cursed and sighed, but did what the police officer asked. "Stand on this white line and walk straight down it please. One foot in front of the other, heel to toe."

Vegeta attempted to do what the officer asked but had barely made it two steps before he started side stepping and wobbling. The officer told him to stay where he was and went back to the police cruiser. When he came back to Vegeta, he asked him to blow into the tube, while looking at the digital reading on the black box. ".16. that's twice the legal limit son. I'm going to have to take you in."

~Break~

Vegeta recognized the voice before he saw the face. Groaning, he rolled over, not wanting to face what was about to happen.

"Here he is. I can only give you 15 minutes unfortunately so you'll have to make it quick," Vegeta hear the police officer say when they rounded the corner and his father came in to sight. The officer realized how much tension there was and left silently. The two stood there a moment or two.

"So, want to explain to me what happened. I would have expected the school to straighten this shit out of you before you left." Vegeta refused to look at his father.

"It was nothing. I went out for a drink and I thought it was a short enough drive that I could get home with no problem."

"You were twice the legal drinking limit. You went out for more than a drink. You got shit face drunk. Why?" Vegeta remained silent. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that Bulma locked herself in her room crying hysterically?"

Vegeta flinched and ground his teeth. "I was stupid. I wanted to forget it so I went out and got blind stinking drunk. There happy?"

Vegeta Sr. stared at his son. Fights he expected. Rudeness and sarcasm too. But drunk driving? It's not something he ever thought he would see his son do. It's how his mother died. Side swiped by a drunk driver and spiraled over the edge of the bank. "What was so bad, that you had to get that drunk to forget?"

"Nothing."

"Boy! You will tell me! I had to come out here to get my son out of jail for a DWI. Something I never thought I would have to, all things considering. I have to pay to have you bailed, then for a lawyer for court, and all the other fucking fees that come with it. Then I have to go home to an upset wife and a daughter who won't come out of her room. So you will tell me right this instant or I will leave you to rot in here!" Vegeta Jr. was shaking during the little speech, and at the end he spun around to face his father, gripping at the bars.

"You want to know? You really want to know, Father?" Vegeta shouted. "I told Bulma I wanted to fuck her! I wanted to fuck my little baby sister. I wanted to see her eyes roll up into the back of her head with pleasure. I wanted to sink my hard cock in to her tight virgin pussy. I wanted to see those perfect blue eyes staring up at me while she wrapped that luscious mouth around my cock and then come all over her. And I told her that! That's why I went to the bar to get so shit faced. Because I am so disgusted with myself for wanting to fuck my baby sister. I wanted to block all the images and dreams I have been having and I wanted to get rid of all those words I said to her." Vegeta was sobbing by this point, leaning against the bars for support. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I know it's not right but I can't help what I feel. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make it stop."

Vegeta Sr. stared at his son in shock. He never expected this. He didn't know what to do. He had to think. Vegeta took a seat in a chair just outside the cell. He couldn't stop staring at his son. Finally he cleared his throat. "Here's what we do. You spend the night here. Get sobered up. I'll go home, pack your stuff. I'll be by tomorrow with it to bail you out. We get thru this court case and you… you never come near my family again."

Vegeta stared at his father. "I'm going to give you some money. I want you to go some place. You have a degree, you can get a job. If you find some place and need some help getting on your feet, I'll help." Vegeta Jr. opened his mouth to speak. "On one condition." Vegeta shut his mouth. "You are to never contact Bulma again."

Vegeta stared at his father, broken. He didn't know what else to do and what happened today could never happen again. He nodded. Vegeta Sr. nodded back and stood up, calling for the guard. "Dad-… I… I'm sorry."

Vegeta Sr. didn't look at Vegeta Jr. He just put on his coat. "I don't' have a son anymore."

Vegeta watched his father walk away and he felt his life fall apart.

What he didn't see, what the tears rolling down his father's face.

~Break~

*AN: Dum Dum Duuuuum! And so therein lies Act one. Merely the potatoes of the whole entree with a little taste of dessert. When we next see Bulma and Vegeta, it will be in 4 years. How will they both have changed? How will their paths cross again (we know they do or this would be a very sucky short story.) Stay tuned for Chapter 5, coming soon!*


	6. Chapter 5

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

So here we are, at the meat of the story. Its 4 years after the end of our last chapter. Hope you're ready for this!

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 5*

Vegeta yawned and took another swig of his coffee. He grimaced and set the cup down. "Ugh, that shit gets worse and worse every day. What are they doing to it?" Vegeta's co-worker and friend laughed. Goku took a sniff then a sip. He too grimaced.

"Maybe they're not changing it? Just adding water to every brew, mixing in old grinds to make it appear like coffee. Vegeta chuckled and folded up his news paper. The first class of the new school year was starting in 20 minutes. He needed to swing by and grab his printouts in the office before he headed to class. "So you excited for the new year?"

Vegeta snorted. "What's to be excited about? I teach 12th grade algebra and calculus. The idiots and the brains. All kids who don't care because they just want to finish and get out." Vegeta poured his cup down the sink, trying not to gag as it clumped out. "The only thing I'm looking forward to this year is that Chaozu is going to be on Varsity. One more decent runner and I'll have a team that could possibly win regional's this year."

Goku laughed and gather his materials together. They both left the teachers' lounge joking about the year to be. They parted ways at the copier room and after grabbing his materials, he made his way to his classroom. He groaned when he saw who was standing at the door. "Hi Laila. You in my first class?"

The tall brunette flashed a pearly white smile at Vegeta. She had her shoulders back so that Vegeta could not miss how amply she had been blessed. She also had a leg bent and if her skirt was a half an inch shorter, he could have seen what color her panties were. That is, if she were wearing any at all, which he seriously doubted. "Oh yes Mr. Oji!" She stepped forward, brushing her chest against his arm as he passed by, into the room. "We get to spend the whole year together!"

Vegeta repressed the urge to sigh loudly in discontent and gave her a small smile. "Are you, ah, still trying out for track this year?" Vegeta asked, hoping for a no. He was not so lucky.

"Of course, Mr. Oji. You want your best runner on the team, don't you?" Laila purred, leaning over his desk. Vegeta turned his back and started writing on the board.

"Hey! Mr. V, hows it going sir?" A tall pale kid walked in with a huge smile on his face. He looked past Laila like she wasn't even there. More kids started to file in to the class. Chaozu sneered at the girl. "Don't you need to have a seat Laila? Class is about to start."

Laila huffed and stomped over to her desk. It impressed Vegeta because he didn't know how girls managed to stomp in heels. "How's it going Chaozu? Ready for the new season?"

Vegeta and Chaozu chatted for a while, until the bell rang and the last student slipped inside the door. Vegeta nodded to Chaozu, who grabbed text books and started passing them around. Vegeta scanned the room before he started talking. Most of the kids looked like they were barely awake. Laila and her friend were in the front row, staring at him, one girl was digging in her backpack and another was actually asleep. _'Awesome.'_ He thought. Turning around he started writing his name on the board.

"My name is Vegeta Oji. You can call me Mr. Oji or you can call me Mr. V. None of you are cool enough or old enough to call me by my first name."

"Vegeta!" a harsh whisper sounded behind him.

Vegeta turned around to see who called him. "Hey I told you, it's Mr. Oj…" Vegeta stared at the person who had whispered his name. His heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. The girl sitting in the center row, center seat. The girl whose face he hadn't seen because she was digging in her bag. The girl who he has sworn to never see again. "Bulma…"

~Break~

Bulma stared in disbelief. There was her brother, standing right in front of her. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She looked him over. He had put on muscle in the last four years. And his face looked more mature. But that was all that had changed. His hair still defied gravity and his eyes were still that beautiful onyx color. Bulma felt faint as a rush of emotions and memories flooded her. She suddenly realized the whole classroom was staring at her. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm Bulma," she said clearly. She gave herself a mental fist pump for how steady her voice was. "Guess you knew it was me from the blue hair. Not a normal color." She laughed as if this was a great joke and some people joined in.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Ye- _ahem_ yes. Sorry for staring. It's not every day you see natural blue hair." Vegeta stared at Bulma as if there were two heads with blue hair on her body. Laila watched the whole interchange with puzzlement and anger in her eyes. She knew there was something going on and she was pissed. _Everybody _knew that she had her eyes on Mr. Oji, and this was her last year to get him. Nobody was going to stand in her way.

"If your hair is naturally blue, then I'm the queen of England," Laila said scornfully. Some of the class snickered. Bulma just looked coolly at Laila till she began to feel uneasy.

"Oh wow, didn't realize there was royalty amongst us. Next time, I will have to give you the respect that is due to person of your stature." Laila flushed angrily and opened her mouth to give a scathing response.

"Girls! That's enough. Can we please wait until at least October to start having cat fights?" Vegeta said sternly. He tore his eyes away from Bulma to frown at Laila. "Now, as I was saying…"

Bulma let her mind drift. She didn't know what to do. She needed to get some alone time with Vegeta so they could talk. She never expected to see him again.

"Ahem, your book, Bulma was it?" Bulma looked up startled. Standing in front of her, holding a text book was the tall pale kid blocking her from seeing Vegeta when she entered the classroom. She took the book with a smile, laughing inside when he blushed. "I'm Chaozu by the way."

"Thank you Chaozu," Bulma said. Chaozu nodded and moved on. Still smiling, she looked away from Chaozu only to meet Vegeta's eyes. The smile faded away from her face and she started to blush. She couldn't wait for class to be over.

~Break~

Bulma packed her bag slowly, trying to get some time alone with Vegeta. Only problem was, the girl from earlier was dragging her feet and talking to Vegeta. She sighed and headed for the door.

"Just one moment Bulma. I need to talk with you for a second," Vegeta called out. Bulma's heart started pounding. She turned back around and headed towards him. "Laila, I'll talk with you later. You need to head to class." Laila opened her mouth to argue. "Go, Laila."

Bulma watched her go then turned back to Vegeta. They stared at each other in silence.

"Is there any way we can-"

"I think you should change-"

Vegeta scowled and Bulma chuckled softly. She put her bag down and walked closer to Vegeta. He took a step back, bumping into his desk. Bulma raised an eyebrow. Vegeta coughed. "You first."

Bulma sighed and ran her hand through her bangs. "I honestly don't know where to begin. Is there any way we can talk later? I have to get to class and well you have classes to teach I guess."

"I should have gone first," Vegeta said with a sigh. "Bulma, I think you should change classes. There's another calculus class. You may have to rearrange your schedule some bu-"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"It's a negative used to express dissent, denial, or refusal, as in response to a question or request."

Vegeta scowled. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Why can't we talk?"

"Because of well you know that thing that well…" Vegeta stammered. Bulma just cocked her head looking confused. "…and I'm your brother," Vegeta finished weakly.

Bulma fumed. "You're not my brother."

"Bulma…"

"No let me finish. I haven't heard from you in 4 years. You left me. You left me alone for four years and when I find you again you basically tell me to fuck off?" Bulma was shaking with anger. "You are not my brother. You are my step-dads son who walked out on us. I have no brother." Bulma spun around, grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

~Break~

Bulma slammed her locker door shut. It had been a horrific day. Bulma couldn't concentrate in any of her classes. And she will have to go through it all again tomorrow. Bulma groaned and rested her head against her locker. She had gone to the bathroom 12 times today to cry, not including lunch where she spent her entire hour, in fear of running in to Vegeta again. "The teachers probably think I have a bladder problem," Bulma mumbled to herself. With a sigh, she turned to head home only to find herself face to face with her _other _problem.

"We need to talk," Laila said, her arms crossed, and surrounded by what Bulma could only assume was the entire cheerleading team.

"Great!" Bulma said with a fake smile. "Have your people call my people and we'll do lunch. That is assuming, of course, that your people can figure out how to call my people," Bulma as sarcastically as possible. She turned to head the other way but Laila's posse blocked her. With a sigh, she turned back to Laila. "What do you want, Laila, was it? I have to get home."

"Oh, you'll make time," Laila said as one of her group pushed Bulma into the empty classroom behind her. Laila followed alone, while the girls stood guard outside.

"Oh my Kami Laila! I don't even know you! What is your malfunction?" Bulma asked exasperatedly.

"What is up between you and Vegeta?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You call your math teacher by his first name?"

Laila smiled smugly. "Vegeta and I have a connection and an understanding that I could never expect you to understand. Now I am going to ask you again. What is up between you and Vegeta?"

"If you have such a "connection and understanding" with _Mr. Oji_ as you claim, then you would know what was "up" between us."

"Look bitch-"

"Which is NOTHING," Bulma interrupted. "I don't even know him." Bulma crossed her arms. "So can I go now or what? I have to get home and I'm sure this is wasting precious "Understanding" time with you and him so what do you say we call this square and we both head our own ways."

"What's going on in here? Laila? ... Bulma?"


	7. Chapter 6

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. My doctor wanted to try some new treatments that started thursday and whew! it sorta kicked my ass! so i spent the weekend just focusing on getting used to my new meds and then last night i finished up where i was at (if chapter 9 looks a little wonky to you, we're just gonna blame my doctor ok?) ok enjoy!

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 6*

_Previously on Forbidden_

"_Which is NOTHING," Bulma interrupted. "I don't even know him." Bulma crossed her arms. "So can I go now or what? I have to get home and I'm sure this is wasting precious "Understanding" time with you and him so what do you say we call this square and we both head our own ways."_

"_What's going on in here? Laila? ... Bulma?"_

Bulma cursed silently as Goku stared at her. "Hi, Mr. Son. Sorry I missed our appointment today. I was going to make it up tomorrow," Bulma said thru clenched teeth, flicking her eyes towards Laila, hoping he'd get the hint. He didn't.

"Appointment? I do-"

"It was made last minute, I know, so you probably forgot all about it," Bulma interrupted. "Well that's good, at least your time wasn't wasted. How about first thing in the morning? It's ok if I miss, _calculus_, I'm sure _Mr. Oji_ wouldn't mind." Bulma sighed in relief as the light appeared over Goku's head.

"Oh uh yeah sure sure no problem. Tomorrow morning will be fine. I'll speak with Mr. Oji and tell him."

"Great! Thank you Mr. Guidance Councilor Son," Bulma said with a saucy salute. She clapped her hands and looked at Laila. "Well! This has been a blast! But I really my go. Thank you for your warm and kind welcome Laila. Ta ta!"

Bulma all but ran for the door.

~Break~

Bulma sighs as she walks through the door of the kitchen. "Hello?" She called out tossing her backpack on to the table. That's when she saw the note.

_Bulma-_

_Kathy has the day off today and I just didn't get a chance to fix anything other than your father's food. Your uncle asked to take me out to dinner. He says there is something he wants to discuss. I gave your father his medication and was sleeping when I left around 4. Please go check on him dear. I will see you when we get back. If you would like for us to pick you up anything just call your uncle. Love you dear. Mom_

Bulma grabbed an apple out of a bowl, a book out of her backpack, and headed up stairs. She slowly opened the door to a darkened room. "Dad?" she called softly. When there was no answer, she made her way over to the chair by his bed and flipped on the light. She grabbed a throw blanket on the edge of the bed, snuggled down and began reading her book

30 minutes later, Bulma saw her father stir. "Bunny?" he called out weakly. Bulma quickly put down her book and went over to her father. "Water, please Bunny."

Bulma picked up the cup of water and held it the straw to his lips. "Its Bulma dad. Here's your water." Vegeta Sr. leaned forward to sip from the straw. When the light fell on his face, Bulma's heart dropped. His face looked hollow and the skin that stretched across his cheek bones looked thin. The shadows covered his face as he fell back. "How are you dad? Do you need me to get you anything?" Vegeta waved her away.

"Don't fuss over me, you know I hate that. Tell me about school. How was your first day?"

Bulma debated telling him about Vegeta. She didn't know why Vegeta walked out on them all those years ago but she suspected it had something to do with what had happened by the lake. And she didn't know if her dad knew the reason, but he knew Vegeta was leaving because he refused to talk about it. _'Better not,'_ she thought to herself. "School was fine. Classes are a cinch. I had all my necessities done with the extra courses I took during the summer, so I mostly have enjoyable classes. I want my senior year stress free academically so I can focus on you dad,"

"Bulma, I don't want you wasting your life away! You should be having dates and going out with friends and doing things that girls your age enjoy."

"Bulma chuckled. "Dad, you don't want me doing things girls my age enjoy."

"What? Why no- oh. OH! Yes I mean no, certainly not." Vegeta Sr. coughed nervously. "You aren't, ah, that is, I don't have to worry, do I?"

Bulma laughed softly and kissed the ailing mans forehead. "Dad, you are the only man in my life. So don't you worry about a thing." Bulma turned at the door opening and saw her mom standing there.

"Goodnight dad. I'll see you tomorrow. Wish me luck! I'm trying out for track," Bulma said with a smile. She kissed his forehead again and then left the room. Bulma's uncle, founder and president of Capsule Corp was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He motioned her down. "What's up Doc?"

"You look like you could unwind. Want to do some mind-numbing work to let go?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"I believe it would be just what the doctor ordered," Bulma said with a smile. "Let me change and I'll meet you in the lab."

~Break~

Bulma shut the door to her locker and took a deep breath. She had to face Vegeta again. And she was not looking forward to it. Nor was she looking forward to Laila. Bulma was grateful that math was the only time she had to see the horrible girl. Bulma turned around. _'Well, speaking of the she bitch.'_ Laila blocked Bulma's path. "What do you want, Laila?"

Laila smiled at Bulma. "Why, to make sure you remembered your appointment with Mr. Son of course. Considering the fact that you had to miss the appointment yesterday, you wouldn't want to do the same today and appear rude now would you?"

Bulma started to groan then stopped. She wouldn't have to see Vegeta today at all! She smiled at Laila. "Thank you so much, Laila! I had forgotten my appointment. I am so glad to have a friend like you to remind me. See you later!" Bulma flashed another smile at Laila and walked down to Goku's office. The door was shut so she gave a soft knock on the door.

"It's open!" a voice called out. Opening the door, Bulma saw Goku sitting at his desk, his back turned. When he heard the door open, he turned around. Seeing it was Bulma, he gave her his biggest smile. "Bulma! Hey I am so glad you could make it! Come on it and have a seat."

Bulma couldn't help but smile in return. She shut the door, dropped her backpack and plopped down on the seat. "Hey Mr. Son, how's it going?"

"Please Bulma, Goku. I feel like I've known you forever, even if we haven't seen each other much or in a while." Goku sat down on the chair across from Bulma. "So, what brings you in today?"

Bulma shrugged. "Laila actually. She remembered that I said I had an appointment with you yesterday and ambushed me at my locker to make sure I actually came. So here I am. I figured I'd stay for a bit, and then when I know the coast is clear, I'll head to study hall to finish the hour out. If you wouldn't mind giving me a pass that is."

Goku half smiled. "No I wouldn't mind. You wouldn't abuse it, but what if we do something really novel, why don't we talk?"

Bulma looked down. "Well since there's nothing to talk about, I don't see the point."

"Vegeta told me about what happened four years ago."

Silence hung in the room.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Bulma… Please don't be angry at him."

Bulma's head shot up, a surprised look on her face. "I don't hate Vegeta." Bulma looked at the door. "I could never hate Vegeta." Bulma sighed. "I tried to. For leaving. But even then I couldn't."

Goku frowned. "Wait, you were upset with him for leaving?"

Bulma looked at Goku. "Of course? What else would I have been upset with him for?" she asked confused.

The two stared at each other. "Maybe, you should talk with him," Goku said slowly.

Bulma sighed. "I _tried_. Yesterday. He wouldn't even entertain the idea. As a matter of fact, he insisted I change classes so I wouldn't be in his anymore." Bulma chuckled bitterly. "First time I've seen Geta in four years and he basically tells me to fuck off."

"I think he was in shock Bulma. He never expected-" Goku bit his lip. "Look, I can see about changing your schedule but you may have to drop some of the classes and take others. It's up to you; I just need to know by the end of the week. As for the rest, just give it time. You both were in shock yesterday and I think you just need some time to get used to seeing each other again."

Bulma and Goku looked up as the bell signaling the end of the period sounded. "Ok Goku," Bulma said standing up. "I'll give it some time. I don't want to drop any classes so I'll stick it out. If it isn't working out, I'll drop the class and take it next semester." Bulma grabbed her bag and opened the door. "Um, you won't talk to anybody about our conversation will you?"

Goku smiled. "Guidance councilor-student privileges. I take my job very seriously Bulma."

Bulma smiled, nodded her head and walked out.

~Break~

Bulma settled back against the tree opening her lunch. It was nice to get away from everyone for an hour. No Vegeta refusing to look at her, no Goku asking questions, and no Laila whispering about her. It was only the second day and already she was exhausted. She had just opened her note book to study when she heard a male and female voice approaching. Groaning, she lifted her head only to stare in shock at Vegeta standing there with his arm around a blonde wearing skintight jeans and a leather jacket. As he dropped his arm from the blonds back, the air filled with an awkward silence. Vegeta staring at the ground and Bulma staring at the blonde.

"Oh we're sorry, we didn't know anyone else knew about this spot," the blonde said cheerfully. Her voice breaking the spell over Bulma.

"Here, I'll go eat somewhere else. Sorry Mr. Oji," Bulma mumbled gathering up her lunch.

"Oh no don't worry about it! Geta and I can find another spot. You look like you're settled in already." Bulma heart stopped when she heard what the blonde called Vegeta. "I'm Jennifer, by the way. Are you a student of Geta's?" The blonde continued to smile, seemingly oblivious to the tension between Vegeta and Bulma.

"I'm Bulma. Bulma Briefs. I'm in his first period math class."

"Briefs…" the blonde muttered to herself. "I know that name. Where do I know it from? Oh!" the blonde snapped her fingers. "Are you related to Dr. Briefs, over at Capsule Corp?"

"Come on Jen, let's go find another spot," Vegeta said, pulling her away from Bulma.

"What? But-" Jennifer asked, looking confused. "Ok Geta. Bye Bulma! It was nice meeting you!" Jennifer flashed a smile over her shoulder at the still Blue headed girl.

Bulma watched the couple walk out of sight and sat in silence for a while. A tear trickled down her left cheek. "Geta…" Bulma began to sob.

~Break~

Bulma finished tying her shoe and straightened up, leaning back to stretch. _'A good run is all I need to clear my head. A few laps then tryouts for track and I will be able to move on past the last two days.' _Bulma thought to herself. After crying herself silly at lunch, Bulma skipped her next class to spend it in the library. She needed to clean herself up and try to get her life back in control. She felt as if her entire life had become one gigantic Greek tragedy, and she was merely a player with no control over which direction the play went. Bulma pulled a brush out of her bag and began brushing it through her long hair. She hadn't cut it in four years so it was down to her thighs now. Pulling it back, she braided it quickly, and then tied it off with her lucky band. Turning her head left then right, she check in the mirror to make sure she hadn't missed any hair. With a smile that looked more confident than she felt, Bulma headed out to the track.

Where Vegeta stood with a clipboard, whistle, and a timer. Bulma almost tripped. "No. No, no, no no no nononono." She couldn't deal with him after today. She was too embarrassed. Bulma turned to run inside and smacked into something hard. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Bulma looked up into Chaozu's face.

"Hey! Bulma! Wow, cool! Are you trying out! 'Cuz we need another good runner. Come on, Mr. V is about to start!" Chaozu grabbed Bulma's arm and practically dragged her over to the track. Suddenly, Laila's face appeared in front of them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She sneered loudly. Everybody turned around to look and Vegeta's eyes widened. Fortunately, Chaozu answered for Bulma.

"She's trying out. We need another good runner to compete and here she is!"

Laila scoffed. "Please! 1st, we don't know if she's any good, which I seriously doubt. 2nd, we already found our new runner." She smiled smugly as a perky blonde stepped up behind her. "Meet Beth, you're new running mate. She just did the 100m in 11.72 seconds."

Bulma looked at Beth, gauging her. "So if I beat her, then I get the spot right?" Laila and Beth laughed.

"Yeah right! Like you could beat that," Beth snickered. Bulma just looked at them. Beth laughed again. "But sure, why not? Let's see if you can beat my time."

Bulma pushed past the two girls, still snickering and laughing and straight on to the track. She ignored Vegeta and took her spot at the blocks. She crouched down, snugly fitting her feet, looked forward then raised her back. A whistle blew and Bulma shot out of the blocks. She let go of the shock of seeing Vegeta yesterday for the first time in years. She let go of how sick her dad was. She let go of seeing Vegeta arm around another woman. She just let go. Next thing she knew she had hit the finish line and slowed down. She heard Chaozu give a loud whoop, and came running towards her.

"HOLY KAMI! You did it! 10.98! You just broke a school record!" Chaozu picked Bulma up and swung her around. Bulma couldn't help but be caught up in his enthusiasm and laughed with him, giving him a hug. Bulma and Chaozu walked back to Laila arguing with Vegeta.

"It was a fluke! You must have started the watch after the whistle! It's the only way!" Laila whined at Vegeta, stomping her foot. Bulma grew angry.

"It wasn't a fluke. I have broken 11 seconds before several times."

"That's BS!" Laila shouted angrily.

"What do you do Laila? Because I bet you I could beat you at that too!" Bulma shouted back.

"The 400," Laila tossed back smugly. "I'm the only one who can do it here so don't even think you are in the same league as me."

Bulma walked up to Laila, her nose almost touching Laila's. "Watch me," she whispered, and walked over to the blocks. Laila growled and followed. Both got into the starting blocks.

"My record is 53 flat. You just ran a 100m. You'll never win."

Bulma ignored her and just focused on letting go and narrowed her sight to the finish line. Doing a deep breath, the whistle sounded and the girls took off. Bulma forgot about everything except running. Just get to the finish line. To the onlookers, Laila and Bulma were neck and neck, until at the last meter, Bulma pulled ahead. Both slowed down and bent over to breathe. They could hear the other runners cheering and Chaozu was yelling for Bulma. "53.86! 53.86! Go Bulma!" Bulma tossed a satisfied look at Laila and jogged onto the mile track to cool down. Things might not be so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 7

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

Hey everybody, sorry again for such a late update. it seems to be one thing after another. First the meds were doing NOTHING, then I started another Dr. who was helping but had to stay on the meds which really messed with me and then I have spent the past week in the Hospital with my oldest friend (16 years and counting). So rough week. But hopefully you love me and are willing to forgive me, right? Right, of course you do. (Now I'll shut up and post this up date now and another in about 12 hours so y'all don't hunt me down and lynch me.)

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

reviews are my addiction and people like you are my fixes! :)

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 7*

Bulma wrote down her final answer on the math quiz she was taking and sat back with a smile. She felt confident that she would pass with flying color. Bulma leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. It was early November and it was beginning to turn cool. The year had been uncharacteristically warm and Bulma was glad for the cooler weather. Thanksgiving was in a week and a half and then it was Christmas. Bulma loved Christmas, but the fact that it may be her father's last Christmas dampened her spirits a bit. Bulma startled when she heard the bell go off. She threw her books into her bag then dropped off her test on Vegeta's desk. Vegeta, as usual, didn't look at her. Bulma stopped raising her hand in class because Vegeta never called on her anyway and at track, he said only what was necessary, nothing more. Bulma sighed as she exited the class room.

"Hey Bulma!" Chaozu stepped out from behind Bulma with his normal grin on his face. Bulma couldn't help but smile back. Because of Chaozu, Bulma actually had friends. He always seemed to be really happy and his mood was infectious.

"Hi Chaozu. What did you think?" Bulma nodded her head back at the classroom.

"I think I did fine but I'm never really sure until I get the test back. How about you?"

Bulma grinned. "Aced it." As Bulma bent over to put the combination in her lock, Chaozu leaned back admiring the view. Bulma turned her head and Chaozu whipped his eyes to her face and flashed a big grin.

"Figured you would. You're good at that stuff."

Bulma mocked glared and straightened up, books in hand. "Uh huh. Well I will see you later Chaozu. I have to head to class."

"Here, let me take those. I'll walk you to class." Chaozu took the books without waiting for an answer. Bulma stared at him for a beat and then shrugged. If he wanted to lug around her books to class, who was she to stop him? They chatted about track and the upcoming Regional's while they walked to Bulma's Physiology class.

"Well this is my stop. I'll see you later." Bulma smiled at Chaozu, took her books and went inside.

~Break~

When Bulma walked out of her class at the end, Chaozu was there waiting for her. He offered again to take her books and walk her to her next class. Bulma slowly handed them over, a little confused as to why he suddenly wanted to walk with her all the time. As the day progressed, Chaozu showed up to almost every class, walking with her to either her next class or at least her locker. Bulma felt confused but she didn't see the harm in it. The only time she didn't see him was lunch when she had a different hour for it. This went on for several days, until one day, after calculus, Bulma asked him why.

"No reason," Chaozu shrugged, "I just really like talking to you. You're smart and funny and you have this amazing personality." Chaozu gave his trademark smile. "Who wouldn't want to?"

Bulma laughed. "Ok you got me there. I _am_ a pretty amazing person," Bulma said mock-haughtily. Chaozu laughed with Bulma as they started towards her next class.

"So, what's up with your curriculum? I mean Physiology, Advance Biology, Mechanics, Calculus, Art, Physics, Health, and Engineering. That's some pretty heavy classes for your senior year. Didn't you want to take it easy?" Chaozu asked.

Bulma was quiet. "Someone I love is very sick. I don't know how much longer he will live." Bulma looked away from Chaozu so she wouldn't cry. "The classes really aren't that hard for me. And I need them as pre-requisites to get into a college majoring in bio-mechanics."

"Oh wow, Bulma, I'm sorry." Chaozu looked sadly at Bulma.

"Don't worry about it." Bulma suddenly grinned. "Hey, know what I do to de-stress? I run. Every morning before class. I get here around 6 Am and jog for a while. Meet me up here at 6:30 if you want to run or 7:30 if you want to have breakfast either way, I will see you tomorrow," Bulma said as she went to her class.

~Break~

Vegeta watched Bulma run around the track. He had show up early to school hoping to get a few laps in himself, but seeing someone else already on the track, Vegeta had turned to leave. A flash of blue made him turn back, which allowed him to see that it was Bulma on the track. He watched her hair flick back and forth, caressing her tight bottom. He watched as she ran, her breasts bounce. He wondered how heavy they would feel in his hands, how soft and tight her bottom would be in his mouth.

"Hey Mr. V!" Chaozu practically shouted in his ear. Vegeta choked on the coffee he had just taken a drink of and glared at Chaozu. "Oops sorry Mr. V."

Vegeta glared some more and tried to brush off the spilt coffee. "It's fine Chaozu. What are you doing here so early?"

"Bulma asked me to meet her here for breakfast so here I am."

Vegeta felt jealousy's nasty head rear. She asked him here? For what? She wouldn't possibly… not here… Vegeta realized Chaozu was still talking. "What?"

"I said, don't you think someone should ask her out," Chaozu repeated. Vegeta flushed.

"Chaozu, it's against school rules to date students," Vegeta growled. Chaozu stared at Vegeta. Suddenly it hit him. "Oh! You meant you should…

"Ask her out, yeah that's what I meant," Chaozu said, still confused.

Vegeta coughed and tried to cover up his mistake. "Yeah you should… do it," Vegeta finished lamely. They both turned when they heard Bulma coming. "Excuse me, I need to go clean up," Vegeta said and walked away.

~Break~

Vegeta growled angrily at the stain in his shirt. He had spent the last 20 minutes on the shirt trying to get the stain out and all he had to show for it was a soaking wet shirt with a stain that looked even bigger than before. Pissed off, he threw the shirt into the trash can with enough force to knock it over. Closing his eyes so he wouldn't let out a yell, Vegeta counted to 10, picked up the can and the trash that had fallen out. He stood shirtless in the locker room and sighed. He was in a bad mood. The idea of Bulma dating anyone else bothered him. He had hoped she had… well it didn't matter what he hoped. Vegeta walked over to the lost and found and dug around looking for the cleanest shirt that would fit him. Fortunately, he found a school shirt that was a little tight but would do. Making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything he walked to the exit of the locker room.

"So I was wondering if you would want to go see a movie tonight or tomorrow. Or next week, which ever would work," Vegeta heard Chaozu say. Vegeta quickly stepped back into the locker room, hoping he hadn't been seen. He quickly walked away to the other exit, but not before he heard Bulma's answer.

"I would love too!"

~Break~

"I would love too!" Bulma said, knowing Vegeta must have heard her. She smiled satisfactorily at the thought that he might be jealous. But that smile quickly disappeared as she realized what she had done. She knew that Chaozu meant just her and him, she pretended to misunderstand him on purpose, trying to back pedal out of the situation. "Carrie, Jeirzi, and Mickey wanted to go see that new movie coming out next week. We would have such a fun time!" Bulma gave a cheerful smile.

Chaozu frowned. "Oh, uh yeah, I'm sure we would, Bulma, but I meant you and me." Chaozu shuffled his feet nervously. "You know, like a date? Or something."

Bulma stopped smiling and looked sadly at Chaozu. "Oh, Chaozu, I'm flattered. Really, but I have a boyfriend." Bulma gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"Oh," Chaozu said, looking down. "Ok."

"I'm so sorry Chaozu, I didn't realize you liked me like that. And I'm sorry if you thought I was leading you on. I just thought we were friends." Bulma said resting her hand on his arm.

"It's not… I mean, you're not dating Mr. V are you?" Chaozu asked suddenly.

"What?" Bulma asked with surprise. "No, his name is Yamcha. He goes to my old school," Bulma said slowly.

Chaozu looked at Bulma and saw that she was telling the truth. He grinned, "Aww well, that's ok then."

"Still Friends?" Bulma asked, her hand out. Chaozu shrugged then hugged her.

"Still Friends. I think I will hold you to your word about the movies though. I'll talk to the others and see if they are free."

"Sounds great," Bulma said as they headed off to class.

~Break~

Bulma was relieved the day was over. Track was brutal. She could barely focus. Vegeta had been wearing a shirt so tight, Bulma sworn it MUST have been painted on. She wasn't the only one distracted. None of the girls ran very well tonight. Vegeta had been very upset with them. None of the girls minded though. When he gathered them together to yell at them, they just stared at his sculpted abs and chiseled arms. Bulma felt an overwhelming need to run her hands across his pecs and roll his hard nipple in her mouth.

A honk brought Bulma out of her day dream. Parked right in front of her was a yellow sports car. "I know that car," She muttered. The door opened and out popped the head of her boyfriend, Yamcha. Bulma forced a smile on her face even though she felt a little disappointed. She had just started walking again when the star of her daydream crossed her path. Vegeta walked over to his black pickup truck just a few spaces over. She could feel his eyes on her as he loaded his gear. Plastering a huge smile onto her face she ran over to Yamcha's waiting arms and laughed as he spun her around. She planted a HUGE kiss on his lips, making as big of a show as possible. When she heard the truck roar to life, she grinded her hips into Yamcha's, feeling how much Yamcha was enjoying this little act she was putting on. But once she heard Vegeta squeal away, she stopped.

"Wow babe! I missed you too!" Yamcha said, trying to grab her hips again.

"Yamcha stop it!" Bulma said angrily, slapping his hand away. Yamcha looked shocked then angry.

"What did I do? You were the one who was all up on me just a second a go!"

Bulma rubbed her head. She could feel a head ache coming. "I know I know! I'm sorry. I was, I dunno. Look I'm sorry ok? I have had a really long and rough day and I have track in the morning ok? Can we please just go home? I'm really happy to see you and it was a nice surprise." Bulma kissed Yamcha's cheek. "I'm sorry Yamcha. I love you."

Yamcha softened up at Bulma's kiss. "Sure babe, not a problem. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I should have known you would be tired."

Bulma smiled at Yamcha and got into his car. "It's not a problem. Let's just go home and get some food ok?" Yamcha nodded his head, got into his car, and the two drove off.

~Break~

~AN: OoOo! Do I detect a little jealously? And Yamcha has finally come in to play (poor Yamcha, he never gets a break. Well…. Except for his bones MWHAHAHA is that foreshadowing? I have no idea because I haven't written the next chapter! See you next time!

LaKinta

Reviews are my addiction and people like you are my fixes! :)


	9. Chapter 8

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

As promised, the next update. Ok, so maybe not 12 hours later (please don't lynch me) but up never the less! I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing and mailing me. You have been awesome. You have pretty much been the only thing keeping me going. (I literately check my mail for reviews every hour and re-read them every hour :p). you guys have been awesome. And thank you for your messages about my personal problems. i hope they get better too :)

Ok, this beginning part is very much a lemon. If you don't like lemons well… why are you reading my stuff? It's about all I write lol. But just in case, you can scroll down to next part. Though that part is a bit spicy too soo…. Maybe the part after that?

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 8*

Vegeta took another swig of his beer only to find it empty. He glared at the bottle as if it was empty on purpose to piss him off. Stumbling to his feet, Vegeta went to the fridge for another beer. He pulled one out, and took a long swig, falling against the counter. He couldn't stop thinking about Bulma. She had grown in to the most amazing woman. She looked perfect; she was smart, strong, and an amazing runner. Vegeta groaned as he felt himself harden. When she was running this morning, all alone in that earlier morning light, the way her body moved, Vegeta felt something primal come over him. He wanted to chase her, force her down and have his way with her. Vegeta groaned again and made his way over to the couch. His erection made it difficult to walk so he just sprawled over it, one leg on the ground, the other propped up.

Vegeta thought about Bulma in his class. Whenever she wasn't looking, he couldn't stop staring. Her hair was usually pulled back into a braid but the other day she had undone it walking in and the scent nearly drove Vegeta to his knees. He watched from the corner of his eyes as she ran her fingers threw her hair, untangling her braid, leaving soft waves behind. All Vegeta wanted to do right then was gather fists of it and inhale, lay her down on it like a bed and make love to her until she cried out his name over and over and over again.

Vegeta hissed as his erection became painful. He had to relieve himself or he'd rip something. Vegeta chugged the last of his beer, dropped the bottle to the floor, and then eased his shorts down over his aching member. Vegeta closed his eyes and started to stroke. He began thinking about the dream he had years ago. Bulma on her knees, her mouth around his cock. Licking the cum off her mouth, crawling towards him. Vegeta groaned and stoked faster. He started fantasizing.

_Bulma standing before Vegeta in the class room wearing a short red plaid skirt, a blue midriff button up sweater, and white thigh highs. Her hair was in her braid and as she licked her lips, she untangled her braid. Vegeta growled and grabbed Bulma by her perfect bottom, lifting her onto his desk. He ground into her as he ravished her mouth. Reaching a hand under her skirt he felt, nothing. She was panty less and wet and warm. Vegeta plunged two fingers into her wetness, swallowing her screams. He fingered her, over and over again, making her writhe and squirm. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling and pushing. He began to play with her most sensitive part when _**BANG BANG BANG!**

Vegeta shot up, falling off his couch. There was another knock at the door.

"Shit! What the fuck?" Vegeta swore, trying to get his member back into his shorts. It was damn near impossible with how hard he was. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Vegeta? Its Jen," Vegeta girlfriend called out. "Is everything ok?" Vegeta swore again and started grabbing all the beer bottles he could.

"Yeah I'll be- hold on just one sec." Vegeta threw the bottles into the trash and ran to the door, he looked down at himself to see if he had gone down any. He hadn't. Fuck. Vegeta threw open the door. Jennifer stood there, wide eyed, hand up to knock again. Vegeta looked her up and down. She was wearing a shortish skirt and a simple cami. She obviously came to have fun. It may not have been exactly who he wanted right now but he would take who he could get.

Jennifer waved a hand in front of Vegeta's face. "Hello?" Vegeta grabbed Jennifer, slammed the door shut and threw her against the wall. "Wha-?

Vegeta kissed her hard, his tongue mimicking the actions his hips were making. Vegeta roughly lifted her skirt, ripping part, in attempt to get to her underwear. Finding them, he grabbed the side and ripped them away. Jennifer gave a little scream that was swallowed since Vegeta mouth was still on her. He grabbed her, picked her up, yanked his cock out, and slammed into her. Tears came to her eyes as her body wasn't quite prepared. Vegeta kept thrusting and Jennifer ripped her mouth away. "Vegeta! Kami damnit, shit!"

Vegeta growled. He didn't want her to speak. When he looked at her face, it wasn't the face he wanted. Vegeta dropped Jennifer and she fell to her knees. He pushed her down further, and knelt behind her. He lined up his cock with her hole and slid home. Jennifer arched her head and hissed at the sensations. Vegeta grabbed her hair and began pounding away, pulling her hair, imagining it was blue, and grunting. After a few short minutes, Jennifer shuddered and tightened as she came. Not being able to hold it back any longer, Vegeta gave a few short pumps, pulled out, and threw his head back. "Oh Kami Bu-oh shit!"

Vegeta finished and fell forward, leaning on his arms so he wouldn't crush the blonde. They both rested a minute, trying to get their breath back. Jennifer spoke first. "Well…. That was, unexpected," she panted.

Vegeta looked down at her, and then pushes himself to his feet. Jennifer turned around with a confused look on her face. "Vegeta?"

"I have to take a shower. Um," Vegeta turned away. "I have to be at school early for a track practice. And I have had a really long day, so I'm sorry, but tonight's not a good night." Vegeta helped Jennifer to her knees and checked her over to make sure she was presentable. He then bent down and picked up the torn panties. "Um, here."

Jennifer stared at Vegeta in shock. She took the panties and allowed him to basically push her out the door. When he shut the door in her face, she walked away to her car, still in shock.

Vegeta watched his girlfriend walk away through the peep hole then locked the door. He sighed, and leaned against it. When he looked down, he saw cum all over his shorts and on the carpet. He ignored it, slipped off his pants and headed to the shower, feeling disgusted with himself.

~Break~

Bulma sighed with relief as she slipped on her pajamas. She had just stepped out of a long hot shower that had done something to help ease the soreness of her body. She had run that morning, then track that night and she had it again in the morning. She sat down at her vanity and began to brush her long hair.

"Repunzel, Repunzel, let down your long hair," Yamcha said behind her. Bulma gave him a small smile in the mirror at the joke and kept brushing. "Doesn't all that hair ever bother you?"

Bulma shrugged. "Honestly I'm so used to it by now I don't really mind."

Yamcha picked up a piece and began to play with it. "Ever thought about cutting it?"

Bulma firmly pulled her hair out of his hands. "No. Look, why don't you head to bed? I have to finish brushing and drying and treating my hair and then I have to braid it. It may take a while."

"I don't mind babe. But why not just put it into a big bun and take care of it in the morning?" Yamcha brushed her hair to the side to kiss her neck. "I've missed you."

Bulma groaned. "Now Yamcha. I told you, I have track in the morning and I'm exhausted. If you want to go out tomorrow, I need sleep tonight ok? Just go to bed. I'll be there when I can." Yamcha pouted but did what Bulma asked. Bulma continued to attend her hair, brushing and drying it, then working a cream into every strand. After that she brushed it again until it shined and then she pulled it into a braid. Checking to make sure that every strand was pulled back, Bulma finally got up to go to bed. On the way she saw that it was after midnight. Bulma groaned silently and prayed that Yamcha was asleep. When she got under the covers her hand met flesh. A lot of flesh. "Yamcha! Are you naked?"

Instead of answering, Yamcha tried to slide his hand into Bulma's shorts, wiggling his fingers. Bulma grabbed his hand and tried to push it away. Yamcha just pulled her closer to his naked body and tucked her against him, his hand still trying to get in to her pants. Bulma felt Yamcha harden with every struggle she made, fighting to get away. "Yamcha! You let go of me this instant!"

"Come on babe, just a little please. I'm so horny." Yamcha nuzzled Bulma's neck.

"I said no Yamcha! Now get off of me or I will scream and never talk to you again!"

"Babe!" Yamcha whined at Bulma, but let go of her nonetheless. Bulma turned to yell at Yamcha when there was a knock on the door.

"Bulma? Sweetie, it's your dad," Bunny called through the door, making her voice muffled. Bulma leaped out of bed and tore the door open.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Bulma asked franticly.

"He had an episode. He's ok now, but he's asking for you."

Bulma grabbed the robe hanging next to the door. "Sure mom, no prob, I can go sit with him for a while." Bulma shut the door without a single backwards glance at Yamcha.

~Break~

Bulma trudged into her room, practically sleep walking. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was two in the morning. "Oh Kami! I am going to be _exhausted_ tomorrow."

"Babe?"

Bulma swore some very vulgar things mentally. She had forgotten about Yamcha. She was too tired to fight him right now. "What Yamcha? I'm not in the mood."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I wasn't thinking of you, only myself and I was being an insensitive asshole. Please forgive me?" Bulma could see Yamcha had thrown pants on and was sitting on the edge of the bed. Yamcha thought the silent Bulma was refusing to speak to him, since he couldn't see her face in the dark. "Ok babe, I'll go sleep on the couch."

Yamcha stood up and Bulma groaned. "No its fine, you can stay. But as long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself. I have to get up in 3 hours. I need the sleep."

Yamcha crossed his heart and smiled. Bulma smiled back sleepily, crawled into bed, and fell into oblivion.

~Break~

*AN: Whew! That was a fun chapter. Poor Vegeta right? Or should I say "Poor Jennifer". Vegeta seems like he's losing his control. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 9

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

Ok so remember, i wrote this one while taking some meds so if its wonky... not my fault . Fyi, you may hate me during part of this... or some one...

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 9*

Bulma slowly tied her track shoes. She was exhausted. She had only been able to get a few hours of sleep last night after she left her father's side. Fortunately, Yamcha was good to his word and kept to himself for the rest of the night. She was getting tired of telling him no. eventually, one day, it would be too much.

Bulma walked over to the tract, stretching her legs as she walked. She took off down the path, trying to clear her head, letting go of the stress. She placed one foot in front of the other, letting her body find its rhythm. Bulma was startled by a tree branch cracking in the woods to her left. Bulma stumbled but straightened herself out. She tried to keep going, tried to find that rhythm again. But halfway around the tract, Bulma lost her steam. She felt her body get heavy and her vision blurry. "Fuck," she swore, bending over at the waist. She tried to take slow deep breaths but her body just wanted air. With a groan, Bulma stood up, fighting nausea. She decided to call it quits and started across the field. Bulma reached her bag and packed it up, all the while fighting the urge to fall asleep where she stood. With a giant yawn, Bulma pulled open the door to the school and walked around the corner…

Right into Vegeta and Laila kissing. Bulma jerked back around the corner, slapping her hand over her mouth to stop her from gasping. Tears welled up in Bulma's eyes as she felt her heart plummet and the bile rise in her throat. Without a backwards glance, she ran down hallway opposite from them. She barely managed to make it to the bathroom before she started throwing up. Between back heaving sobs, Bulma empted her meager breakfast into the toilet. After a few minutes, several heart breaking sobs, and a couple of dry heaves later, Bulma sat on the bathroom floor leaning her head against the cool metal wall of the stall. Bulma jumped when the door to the bathroom door opened and she heard voices. Bulma scrambled to her feet, climbing on top of the seat, sticking her bag around her back.

"Oh my Kami, Laila! Tell Karey what happened!" Bulma heard Beth say.

Bulma froze. This was NOT what she needed right now. _'Please go away, please go away, please go away,' _Bulma silently prayed.

"Oh girls, you can't imagine what it's like. To finally have him confess his love for me? It was, in a word? Magical," Laila said dreamily. Bulma closed her eyes, tears welling up behind them. "His kiss was… Oh Kami it was amazing. His lips are so soft and full but firm, and the way he tastes." Laila gave a throaty chuckle. "Well, let's just say, if his mouth tastes that amazing, I can't _wait_ to taste the rest of him."

The girls all laughed appreciatively while Bulma stuck her fist her mouth, biting down. "So when are you going to find out how he tastes?" Karey asked, opening the bathroom door.

"Tonight. He invited me over to his place," Bulma heard Laila say as the door shut behind her. Bulma's legs gave out and she collapsed on the toilet. She brought her track bag around to her lap, leaned over it, and started sobbing.

~Break~

_*Earlier*_

Vegeta yawned as he fished his keys out of his pocket. He hated these early morning track practices but it was the only way to get them done on a Friday. Everybody was so busy Friday nights that nobody even bothered to have an excuse anymore. So Vegeta switched the practices to early morning, hoping that more people would show up at least.

"Good Morning, Vegeta." Vegeta groaned. Not who he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning, especially after a night like last night. Vegeta stopped that thought right there. If he went there, he would have to go to the locker room and give himself hypothermia.

"Don't call me Vegeta, Laila." Vegeta started turning around. "It's not appro-" Vegeta's words were cut off by Laila's lips. She was skillfully working her mouth over his, molding her body to Vegeta's. Vegeta was stunned at first but when she began grinding herself into him, he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her away. Laila looked up at Vegeta with a flushed, happy face.

"Wow! That was, amazing! _Way _better than I thought it would be."

Vegeta growled. "Don't, ever, do, that, again," Vegeta whispered harshly, shaking her with each word. Laila's smile began to slip. "If you try, I will take whatever steps necessary to stop you. And you will regret it." Vegeta stormed out to the field where people had already begun to gather. "Alright let's get started!" Vegeta called out instructions, assigning practice points and areas. When he got to the girls 100 m, Vegeta looked around for Bulma. Vegeta grabbed Chaozu's arm.

"Hey, have you seen Bulma today?"

Chaozu looked around. "No, and I haven't seen Laila, Karey or Beth. Want me to go look for them?"

Vegeta's face darkened. "No. Laila's not coming to practice today."

"Well, what about Bulma?" Chaozu asked worriedly. "Should I go look for her?

Vegeta thought about it for a min, then nodded, letting go of his arm. Chaozu took off towards the school.

~Break~

Vegeta nodded absently to the teachers and students he passed as he walked down the sidewalk. He was worried about Bulma. She had missed track practice and Chaozu hadn't been able to find any sign of her before coming to his class. Which she missed as well. He had begun to think she was home sick when he over heard about the art project she turned in today. "Well obviously the brat is here today. So why wasn't she in class?" Vegeta muttered to himself. He had been looking all over the school for her and the only place left was her spot by the tree. Which was exactly where he found her. "There you are. Where have you been? You skipped practice and math. What gives?" Vegeta said, coming to stand before her. Bulma pulled her braid onto her lap and tugged her skirt down, ignoring him. Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms.

"I'm talking to you." Bulma continued to ignore Vegeta, making little sketches on the pad in her lap. Vegeta squatted down, trying to get eye level with Bulma, unsuccessfully. But he did manage to see what Bulma was drawling. "Is-? Is that me on fire? What happened to my head? What? WHAT IS THAT HORSE DOING TO ME?"

Vegeta tried to grab the sketch pad out of Bulma's hands and when she fought it ripped in half. Bulma shoved Vegeta away angrily and tried to stand up but Vegeta pulled her back down. They tussled until finally he pinned her to the grass. Vegeta looked at Bulma, tears streaming down her face, her eyes drilling holes in his chest. "Bulma? What is going on?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Bulma whispered, closing her eyes in defeat. She couldn't stop picturing Laila and Vegeta kissing.

"My girlfriend?" Vegeta was confused. What did Jen have to do with this? "I don't see how she has anything to do with you."

"Oh please! Like you don't know. It has everything to do with me! And you know it!" Bulma glared at Vegeta. Suddenly it dawned on Vegeta. Last night. Vegeta thinking about Bulma while… Vegeta flushed with embarrassment. "See, you don't deny it."

"How did, I mean, I don't…" Vegeta stammered leaning back.

Bulma pushed him away. "Your girlfriend has a big mouth. The whole school probably knows by now. I'm surprised you haven't been fired by now."

Now Vegeta was REALLY confused. "Bulma, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Laila!" Bulma said disgusted. "I thought… you know what, it doesn't even matter what I thought. You are NOT who I thought you were." Bulma grabbed her bag. "And I'm obviously just a stupid little kid." Bulma walked away.

"Bulma! Wai-! There's nothing going on between me and Laila! Bulma! Wait!" Vegeta called after Bulma but she had already disappeared. Vegeta swore several times hitting the tree. When the bell rang, Vegeta slowly walked to class, not noticing that he walked right past the person they had just been discussing.

~Break~

Bulma yawned as she and Yamcha walked out of the movie theater. Yamcha was yapping away about the awesomeness of the movie besides her. Bulma just wanted to go home and go to bed. It had been a really long two days. And frankly, they had been some of the worse two days of her life. Bulma glanced at her boyfriend, who was still going on about how real the zombies looked, with their rotting skin and molding bones. Bulma briefly wondered if it was worth, well anything, if she punch him in his face right now.

"Right?" Yamcha asked excitedly. Bulma stared at Yamcha for a second, and then gave him a weak smile. Which he took for an affirmative, and kept talking. Nope, not worth it. Besides, he probably wouldn't even notice.

Bulma sighed with relief as they arrived at the restaurant. It meant the night was almost over. "Thank you Yamcha," Bulma said as he held the door open.

"No problem babe. I'm glad we get to go out on a date. It's been a while." Yamcha pulled out the chair for Bulma. She sat down with a surprised smile. Rain pattered against the window softly. The candle on the table flicked against the glass, reflecting many times. Bulma smiled, her mood softening. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

"My, my, my, don't you look delicious," a voice purred. Bulma stiffened.

Laila all but sat in Yamcha's lap, entangling her arms around his neck. "Ah-ah-ah-"

"Babe," Bulma hissed through her teeth. "Would you mind pushing the bitch off of your lap and Laila, quit acting like you know my boyfriend? And get. The fuck. Off of him."

"What?" Laila, flashes Bulma a sultry smile. "Cant old friends say hello? After what we went through last summer, the lest we can call each other is, friends. Right… Yamcha?"

Bulma paled. "What?" she whispered.

"Well my friends are waiting. Have fun! It was great seeing you again Yamcha. I'm up for a reunion if you are. You _rocked_ my world." Laila walked away laughing, leaving the couple in silence.

"Yamcha what did- what did she mean?"

Yamcha fiddled with his tie and looked around the restaurant. "Babe I don't, she, I mean…"

"Yamcha please," Bulma pleaded, her knuckles white, twisted around her napkin.

Yamcha sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. He put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. "Remember this summer, when you moved here and we got into that huge fight and we stopped talking for like a week? Well, I met Laila then."

"You met Laila," Bulma said lifelessly. "And you what? Decided to go on a fucking-spree?"

Yamcha winced. "No! It wasn't like that! It was-"

"Oh yes I'm sure it was all roses and rainbows with her. And I'm sure you spent the entire time holding hands skipping talking about- about- oh I don't know, _clouds_!" Bulma shouted angrily as she stood up, her chair clattering nosily in the silent restaurant. Fuming, Bulma grabbed her glass of water and threw it at Yamcha. "I'm done with you. Thank Kami I never slept with you, because who knows what diseases you have now because of that skank!"

Bulma turned on her heel, leaving a sputtering Yamcha behind her. She had never felt more embarrassed. "Bulma?"

Vegeta and his girlfriend sat at a table right in front of her. In perfect view of everything that just happened. "Bulma? Are you ok?" Jennifer asked again.

Strike that. _NOW_ she had never felt more embarrassed. Bulma flushed bright red and ran out of the restaurant, into the rain.

*AN: Men, they're such assholes :P well only yamcah. Vegeta is just "misunderstood". oh no wait, he's an ass hole too, just a very cute one that we like : } ok off to finish the story. (im so close!)


	11. Chapter 10

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

So I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger last time. (Not a big on mind you). Also? I'm a huge ass.

THIS IS A **HUGE **SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. You have been amazing (sorry it's not in my earlier chapters but I post four chapters behind what I write so ) I am tremendously addicted to reviews and you have been fabulous with supplying for it. (Please don't tell my parole officer)

You. Are. Awesome. And crack enablers. So you should both be proud and ashamed of yourselves. It's normal.

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 10*

Vegeta tore his wallet out of his pocket trying to get his credit card out.

"Geta? What are you doing?" Jennifer asked as Vegeta struggled with his wallet. Frustrated, Vegeta finally pulled a hundred out and dropped it on the table.

"Take the change and get a taxi. I'm sorry Jen but I have to go." Vegeta grabbed his jacket and threw it over his head.

"Wait, Geta! Where are you going?"

Vegeta ran outside, rain soaking him in a matter of minutes. "Bulma!" He called, looking around. Vegeta swore loudly, startling some old ladies standing to his left. "Sorry," he muttered, and pulled out his keys. He quickly hoped in his truck while trying to keep an eye out for Bulma. The rain was coming down harder, make it even more difficult to see the road. Vegeta drove down the road, keeping his eyes peeled, trying to spot any speck of blue. Finally, just up ahead, he spotted a flash of blue hair. Vegeta jammed his finger on the window button. "Bulma!" he called out, pulling up alongside her. Bulma stopped walking but didn't look at him.

"Vegeta, just," Bulma sighed. "Just go away. I don't want to deal with you right now ok?"

"Bulma just get in the truck. You're soaked. You're going to get sick," Vegeta pleaded with Bulma, leaning over to open the passenger truck door. "Bulma, you're being an idiot. Just get in the damn truck!"

Bulma huffed. "I'm not being an idiot! Screw you Vegeta!" Bulma stormed off.

"Fuck!" Vegeta threw his truck in to park and jump out of his truck, barely missing being hit by a passing truck. "Bulma!" Vegeta ran up to the shivering girl, grabbing her shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? Please just get in the truck? It's wet, it's cold and the truck is not. Come on." Vegeta pulled Bulma to his truck, getting her settled before running around to his side. They sat in silence for a bit, waiting for the steam from their bodies to go away. When the windows were clear again, Vegeta pulled back on to the road, heading towards Capsule Corps.

"Please don't take me home," Bulma whispered through chattering teeth. "Yamcha will..." Bulma fell silent.

"Well, where do you want me to take you then?"

Bulma shuffled around in her pocket, pulling out a credit card and her id. "Just take me to a hotel. I'll go home in the morning."

Vegeta snorted. "I'm not taking you to a hotel. Don't you have any friends you can go to?"

"No."

Vegeta mulled over that in silence. They both stared out into the rain, Vegeta sometimes turning down streets. Bulma suddenly realized she didn't recognized where she was. When she opened her mouth to ask, Vegeta pulled in to a garage under a neat and ordinary brick building. "Where are we," Bulma asked as they pulled into a parking space.

"The only place I could think of that we could go right now. We'll figure out the rest later." Vegeta hopped out of his truck and walked around to the other side, opening Bulma's door for her. "We're at my place."

~Break~

Bulma stood in the middle of Vegeta's living room shivering. She could hear him in the bathroom with the shower running, and see the steam floating out to the ceiling. When he left the bathroom and headed across the hall, Bulma's legs couldn't hold her weight anymore and she slid to the ground, huddling on the floor in a shaking pile. Which was how Vegeta found her, with an oversized t-shirt and a pair of old work out shorts in his hands. "Ah damn it Bulma. Why didn't you say something? Come on, go hop in the shower!"

"C-c-c-c-an't-t-t" Bulma chattered through her teeth. "T-t-t-oo c-c-c-ol-d-d-d-d. Leg-g-g-s-s h-u-u-r-r-t-t-t"

Vegeta bent down and scooped Bulma into his arms, quickly bringing her to the bathroom. When he tried to set her down and she still couldn't stand he put her down on the toilet. "Ok the shower is warm so just hop in and you'll be feeling better in no time ok?"

Bulma nodded her head and tried to unbuckle her shoe but her hand shook so badly she could hardly get the strap through the loop. Vegeta sighed and knelt down in front of Bulma, taking her foot in his hand. He carefully unbuckled the high heel, setting it aside, and then picked up her other foot, repeating the process. He looked away, pulling her wet shirt over her head, trying to ignore her cold body as it laid against his. Vegeta picked Bulma up, placed her on the edge of the shower, and slid her legs out of her skirt. "Ok, you're going in like that. When you warm up, just toss the rest out," Vegeta said, still not looking. Bulma nodded and slid down into a heap on the shower floor, her head resting on the edge.

Vegeta debated about whether or not to stay and make sure she didn't drown when he heard his girlfriends ringtone go off on his cell phone. With a heavy sigh, Vegeta made his way over and answered the phone

"Hey Jen- no- I *sigh* …. I'm really sorry Jen. I couldn't just let her go off like that. … No I didn't mean it was ok to leave you. I just meant- Well she's not just a stu-I me...um *sigh* _shit_ No! Jen wait! It's not what you think. Damn it, Jen will you just listen to me? Aww Kami, Jen! She's my sister!" Vegeta slammed his fist against the wall, frustrated. "My dad and I, we-some shit happened before I left and it, well, I haven't talked to my family since… yeah she's been in my class the whole time. But we haven't talked. We- no Jen I- … Jen I'm not making this up. Look I'm sorry. I will call you in the morning but I have to go. …Jen… I'm sorry I ran out tonight. I couldn't just leave her out in the rain like that... I didn't mean-…Jen-… Wait, Jen! Jen? Arrgh Kami damn it!" Vegeta slammed the phone down. He leaned over the counter, resting on his arms, taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Hearing the floor creek, Vegeta looked out under his arms behind him. Bulma was standing there, her hair partially wrapped in a towel and wearing the cloths Vegeta had left for her. The shirt was wet from her body and hair and was so old any way it was practically see through. The shorts were skintight and when Bulma turned to walk to the couch, Vegeta could see every line of her body.

Vegeta straighten his back and turned towards Bulma."Feel better?"

Bulma laid her long hair over the couch on top of the towel, hopping it would air dry. "Yes. Not _as_ cold," she said as a shiver washed over her. It didn't get pass him though, and Vegeta strode over to the fireplace to get one started.

"I'm sorry."

Bulma watched Vegeta mess around with the fire with confusion on her face. "Vegeta, it was hardly your fault that Yamcha-"

"Not that you idiot." Fire flared to life in the fire place and Vegeta stood up, his back to Bulma still. "I'm sorry for…. What happened four years ago."

"Ah, that," Bulma said bitterly.

"I know you're angry at me and you have every right to be." Vegeta said, trying not to let the emotions he was feeling choke his voice.

Bulma sighed. "I'm not angry at you Vegeta. Really I'm not."

"You should be!" Vegeta shouted making Bulma jump. "I forced myself on my baby sister and we almost-! I mean, I almost… How can you not be angry at me Bulma? I hate myself everyday for what I did to you!"

Bulma stared at Vegeta back in astonishment. The only sounds in the room were Vegeta's labored breathing and the fire crackling. Suddenly Bulma burst out laughing. Vegeta spun around, watching Bulma double over in mirth.

"Is that why you left?" Bulma asked trying to catch her breath. "Is _that_ why you've been avoiding me?" Bulma started laughing again and fell onto her side on the couch.

"What's so funny about a brother trying to rape his sister?" Vegeta asked, staring at Bulma in disbelief.

Bulma stopped laughing and sat up. The two stared at each other in the flickering light of the fire, Bulma's now dry hair floating around her body. Bulma sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Vegeta, you didn't do anything wrong. I set you up. You didn't almost rape me because I wanted it to happen, and like I said before, you are _not_ my brother."

Vegeta opened his mouth, but Bulma held up her hand and looked him in the eyes. "No, let me speak. You walked out on me four years ago without a single word of explanation and you have avoided me ever since the first day of class. I just found out why and some things have become clearer but I think you need to understand things from my point of view. You only have your side Vegeta. Now it's time you learned mine. I haven't thought of you as my brother for a long time now. I don't know when or how, but some time ago, I developed feelings for you that weren't very, sisterly. I knew you were coming home soon and being young, curious, and filled with hormones I decided to, well, to seduce you." Bulma brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, smiling at the memories. "I had no idea what I was doing. I thought _'Tight, low cut tops, some shorts. This will be easy.' _When we watched that movie, I was pretending to sleep hoping you would hold me longer. Even the picnic was a set up. I wore my skimpiest swimsuit and the whole plan was to get wet, half naked and you would fall for me."

Bulma rested her head on her arms. Vegeta stared at her in disbelief. He tried to speak but nothing came out, so he swallowed a few times. "And the boar?" he asked hoarsely? "Was that planned too? Take us to some place dangerous and have me rescue you so that I would fall for you?"

Bulma chuckled. "Chalk that one up to an act of Kami. I had been going to that place for years and had never seen a boar there before in my life! And never have since! What happened with that was not planned," Bulma paused, and then looked at him. "But nor was it unwelcomed. You may have thought of me as a child then, which is why you stopped, but I am a woman now Vegeta. And I want you. I always have."

Vegeta stared at Bulma, a mixture of anger, lust and disbelief running across his face. He turned back to the fire trying to think. All these years he thought of himself as a monster. Taking advantage of a child, his sister no less. True, she wasn't THAT young. When he was her age, he had been experimenting. And she really wasn't his sister. _And she wanted him._ Vegeta groaned and lean forward, resting on his arms. He didn't know what to do. His mind was telling him to get the fuck out of there. Literately. Leave her here, get a hotel, sleep in the damn truck, whatever, just get away. It could only end badly. But other parts of him wanted this. For years all he dreamed about, all he thought about, was Bulma. And it wasn't just his male anatomy. Vegeta let out another moan, his mind tearing him in different directions.

Bulma stood up and softly padded over to Vegeta. She pulled her hair in front of her so it wouldn't get burned and ducked up under his arms. Vegeta felt her standing there but didn't open his eyes. He knew once he saw those perfect blue eyes, he would fall. Vegeta felt Bulma wrap her arms around his waist, squeezing tight. When he felt her lips on his, his strength broke. Vegeta let out a half sob, half moan and wrapped Bulma in his arm, kissing her with everything he had.


	12. Chapter 11

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

Ok not much to say other then, this whole chapter is basically lemon. Lemon lemon lemon. There are important parts but honestly, most of it is just pure sexual gratification. Yay! Enjoy!

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 11*

Vegeta picked Bulma up, his lips still locked to hers. His tongue lapped at her mouth, tasting how sweet it was, nibbling at her lips. Every moan that escaped he devoured like a starving man. He ran his tongue over her teeth, growling when she bit down gently and sucked on the end. Vegeta tore one arm away from her waist to grab the blanket off the edge of the couch and toss it on the floor. He then tore his mouth away from Bulma's, gently placed her on her feet and then took a step back. She opened her eyes with a frightened look in them. "Vegeta?"

"I've waited years for this Bulma. I'm not going to just push you up against the wall and be done." Vegeta's voice was husky from need. He kept his eyes on Bulma's and peeled his shirt over his head letting it drop to the floor with a soft slither. He smirked to himself as her eyes turned from a soft cerulean to a deep navy from lust. He slowly moved his hands down his body to his belt, every move deliberate and precise. When he jerked the buckle out of the strap, he watched her throat move to swallow. When he unzipped his pants and hooked his thumbs in his underwear and pants, she bit her lip. Her breathing became heavy when he pushed his bottoms down over his hips, then past his member, allowing its hardness to spring free, then to dropped them to the floor. He stepped forward again, leaving a hair's breadth between him and Bulma, whose eyes were on his chest. Vegeta grasped some of her hair and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. He leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "I want to lick, kiss, suck, touch, and feel every inch of your body. I want to have your naked body pressed up against mine. I want to see what your naked body looks like on that beautiful hair of yours. And I want to make love to you until you scream my name over and over again."

Shivers ran down Bulma's back with every word Vegeta's husky voice spoke in her ear. Her hands shook as she placed them on his chest to support herself. Smooth skin over hard muscles played out under Bulma's fingers. Taking a deep breath, Bulma trailed her fingers downward, running her fingers over Vegeta's hard nipples, pulling a soft groan from his throat. Bulma snatch her hands back as if she had burned them and starteded to take a step back but Vegeta's arm around her waist stopped her. He pulled her closed, letting her feel what she was doing to him. His hands met bare skin as they slid up under her shirt, pulling it up as he dragged his hands up. Bulma raised her arms and Vegeta lifted the shirt up past her breast and to her head. He stopped with pulling her shirt, trapping her arms above her head, leaving her mouth exposed. Vegeta ran his tongue along Bulma's bottom lip, capturing it in his teeth, tugging and licking. Bulma moaned, her body pressing against Vegeta's flesh meeting flesh. Vegeta all but ripped the shirt off and laid Bulma back down on the blanket, the fire dancing shadows across their bodies. Tearing his mouth away from Bulma's, Vegeta began a trail of kisses down her neck and chest, his hands molding the beautiful mounds of creamy flesh. Bulma arched her back as he took one delicate pink nipple in his mouth, trailing lazy circles around the tip before sucking gently. Vegeta moved his mouth away, continuing his trail of kisses downward, licking and nipping at the hollow of her stomach. Reaching the stretchy material of her bottoms, Vegeta curled his fingers around the edges and eased them off of her hips, touching every bit of skin he could as he pulled the shorts over her feet, dropping them to the ground. Leaning back on his heels, Vegeta took a look. The fire caused shadows to play across the pale skin making it look cream and pinks laid out on a blanket of blue. Bulma's eyes were open and were watching his move over her body, one arm tossed above her head the other over her mouth. Her chest was heaving up and down, as if she couldn't catch her breath enough, perfect creamy breasts, which filled his hand so well, topped with its pink tip, puckered from the cold air. His eyes moved south to her toned flat stomach, that was just above the swell of her hips and bottom that he had yet to lay eyes on bare but he knew was just as perfect as the rest of her. And then there, just in front of him, a blue thatch of curly hair, Vegeta groaned. "Kami, how can one woman be so perfect?" He whispered.

Bulma smiled gently and held out her arms and Vegeta didn't waste any time. Gently opening her legs to fit his hips, Vegeta went to her open arms, kissing and nipping at her neck. He nibbled at her ear, while grinding his hips against her nether region. He could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She was so wet for him. "I can't wait any more Bulma," Vegeta groaned in to Bulma's neck.

"Then don't," Bulma said, sounding just as desperate.

"Next time, I promise, I make it up to you. I'll give you more, but right now I just need to be inside of you!" Vegeta said as he reached down lining himself up. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hips towards hers, making eager sounds. Not being able to wait a moment longer, Vegeta thrust his hips forward, all the way, past her barrier.

Bulma bit her lip to keep from screaming, and buried her face in Vegeta's shoulder, frozen from the pain. Vegeta too was frozen, from shock. "Bulma? Wh-? Kami! I'm your first!" Vegeta tried to pull himself away from the blue haired girl but she clung too tightly. He felt wetness forming at his neck. Vegeta stroked Bulma's hair and held her. "Lil Bit! Why didn't you just say so?"

"I thought you wouldn't take me. You would have just used it as an excuse," Bulma's muffed voice said.

"Do you want to stop?"

Bulma laid back and wiggled her hips, which sent waves of pleasure through Vegeta. She gave a shy smile and moved her hips up wards. "It doesn't hurt anymore. As a matter of fact," Bulma clenched the walls surrounding Vegeta's member making him twitch, as she bit her lip. "It, uh really doesn't hurt at all any more Geta."

Vegeta groaned and gently moved his hips forward, meeting Bulma's upward thrust. Vegeta rose up on to his forearms so he could look down on Bulma's face while making love to her. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed and her lip was in her teeth. Vegeta leaned forward. "Let go. I want to hear you scream," Vegeta whispered.

Bulma clawed at the air behind her, Vegeta's named ripped from her throat. He slid his hands under her bottom and lifted, allowing him deeper access to her warmth. Bulma slammed one arm beneath her to keep balance and the other found her breast, kneading and pinching the tip. Vegeta could feel himself on the edge. He was losing control fast. He reach a hand between their bodies and found Bulma's pleasure spot and began stroking it, causing Bulma to writhe and buck on the floor, chanting his name over and over again like a prayer. As she crashed, Vegeta lost control and with one final thrust, he spent himself inside of her and collapsed, just barely managing to land next to Bulma, his arm slung over her stomach passively.

Bulma laid on the blanket and tried to catch her breath. The stars were already fading fortunately, but with that, the pain was coming. She turned her head to meet onyx eyes staring intently at her. "Hi," she said softly.

Vegeta rolled on to his side and pulled Bulma closer, touching his forehead to hers. "Hi. I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"No." Bulma smiled brightly. "It was amazing. I'm glad it was you."

Vegeta raised himself up on his elbow. "It wasn't my best. Next time I'll show you better. But I have to say, I am surprised you were a virgin. I thought even if Yamcha hadn't there would be tons of guys knocking at the door." Bulma raised her eyebrow. "Wait, no! I didn't mean that. I meant that well you're very beautiful and-"

"I chose to wait," Bulma interrupted Vegeta. She kissed him gently. "I have been in love with you for years and as silly as it sounds, I think that's why I have waited. I never gave up the hope that I would find you again."

Vegeta stared at Bulma in shock. "Bulma, I… I don't know what-"

"Shhhh. I'm not expecting anything in return. It probably wasn't very fair to put that out there, but I wanted you to know that I'm not just some girl with a silly infatuation. I love you Vegeta Oji. Always have, always will."

Vegeta waited a beat before standing up, scooping Bulma up with him. Bulma laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Where are we going?" she asked giggling.

"Bath. I want to get you cleaned up and healed. You, my Lil Bit, are in for a long night."

~Break~

"I'll finish cleaning up in here, you head on in to my room and head to bed. I'll be there in a minute. It's right across the hall."

Bulma pushed open the door Vegeta had indicated from the bathroom where he was cleaning up from their "cleaning" antics. Not a lot of cleaning, and more of Bulma showing Vegeta what skills she had acquired to "protect" her virginity. When Bulma stepped inside the room, she could see the walls were painted a deep blue with white and gold accents. The bed took center stage, filling most of the room. The King bed was neatly made up in black sheets with pillows the color of the room accenting it. Cold air from the fan on the ceiling made Bulma shiver and crawl onto the bed.

"Well, now that's a sight that I have dreamed about many time's but never thought I would ever see," Vegeta's voice came from the doorway. Bulma looked over her shoulder with a saucy look and wiggled her bottom. Vegeta was at the bed in seconds flat and was bent over Bulma's back his hand twisted in her hair. "Don't do that unless you mean it."

Bulma looked back at Vegeta and simply put a hand between her legs. When she pulled her hand away, it was glistening, and she took a lick. "Seems like I mean it," she said holding her hand out to Vegeta. Vegeta took the fingers in his mouth and rolled them around his tongue.

"Mmmm, you know, that wasn't aone way street in the bathroom," Vegeta said with a smirk. He laid down tugging Bulma's leg over his face. "I think it's my turn to show you what I know."

Bulma's hair fell around the lovers like a curtain as Vegeta ran his hands up her thighs and stomach. His hot breath tickled the folds of her lips, making her moan. "Wa- wait Geta, I have nowhere to grab. I've never done it this way before."

Vegeta kissed one thigh and then the other. "My poor Lil Bit. You haven't been properly taken care of. Well I'll fix that. If you lose control, just fall forward and grab the bed." And with that, Vegeta licked her hot center, making Bulma shiver. Using his thumbs to open the folds, Vegeta plunged his tongue into her opening making her ride up and down, and then flicked it upward to where the nerves gathered at the nub. Gently pulling it into his mouth, he sucked and licked over and over again, causing Bulma to moan and scream at the air. The juices were all over his mouth and he licked as much as he could, sending her over the edge, and sent her falling forward to her hands. Vegeta wiggled out from underneath Bulma letting her collapse onto her stomach, cleaning his face off. He heard her mumble something into the bed spread. "What was that?"

Bulma lifted her head wearily. "Jeeze, what do you do with your spare time, tongue wrestle ants?" Vegeta chuckled and pulled down the blankets, tugging them from under Bulma.

"Thank you I guess. Same could be said to you I suppose. Friendly with many bananas' are we Lil Bit?" Vegeta said as he tucked the blankets around them together.

"Juu has a toy. I practiced on that. Yamcha was so small that there was really nothing to it. I had to use everything I had on you, hey are you ok?" Bulma turned to Vegeta who was coughing and struggling to not laugh. He waved for her to go on. "But yeah, we'd slip a condom on and practice on it. We didn't want to look like idiots when we had boyfriends."

Vegeta stared at Bulma. "How old were you?"

Bulma thought for a minute. "14?" Vegeta started coughing again. "Are you ok?"

"You started practicing blowjobs at 14? What in the world-? Why?" Vegeta asked astonished.

"Well… you."

"Me?"

"Yeah… I thought," Bulma sighed and sat up. "I thought you left because I didn't know what I was doing. And well, I thought if I saw you again and I knew how to do things… you wouldn't leave me."

"Lil bit…"

Bulma smiled. "It was worth it though right? Practice makes perfect."

Vegeta laughed and crossed his arms behind his head. "Definitely worth it."

Bulma fidgeted with pillow she had pulled on to her lap. "So, um, I have to ask some things. What does this mean for you and Jill?"

"Who the fuck is Jill?"

"Your girlfriend you ass."

Vegeta smirked. "You mean _Jen_. And well, nothing. She broke up with me. She was really pissed about some things recently and well the running out on her in the restaurant was the final straw. She called while in the shower."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Geta."

Vegeta shrugged. "Don't be. It may sound mean but I wasn't I love with her. It would have ended eventually."

"But still…"

"What about you and Yamcha?"

Bulma punched the pillow. "Ugh, I am _SOO_ done with him. The little prick. I can't believe he cheated on me! And with La-" Bulma froze. Vegeta waited for her to finish but when she didn't, he leaned forward to see if anything had happened.

"Bulma? You ok?" Vegeta asked, propping himself up on one arm and placing the other on her shoulder.

"YOU!" Bulma said, whirling around in anger.

Vegeta snatched his hand back. "Whoa! What did I do?"

"You and Laila!"

Now Vegeta was really confused. "What in the hell are you talking about Bulma? Me and La-" Yesterdays fight came back to Vegeta. It seemed like ages ago now. "Ok, you need to tell me what you think is going on so I can fix this because I think there is a serious misunderstanding."

"I don't know how much I can "misunderstand" you kissing her before track yesterday Vegeta!" Bulma fumed. She started to crawl off the bed but Vegeta scrambled to tackle her down.

"Oh no you don't. You made me listen earlier so now it's your turn. Now come here!" Vegeta managed to pin Bulma to the bed using his legs and hips on her body and his hands binding her wrist above her head. "Now I want you to listen very clearly, because I am only going to say this once. I have never been with Laila, and I will _never_ be with Laila. I do not want her. I have never wanted her. I have always only wanted you. Friday, Laila kissed me and if you had stayed for even a half a second more you would have seen me push her away. I swear to you there is nothing going on between me and Laila!"

"But in the bathroom, she said she was supposed to, be… here..." Bulma trailed off lamely

"And is she here? No, you are. Kami Bulma, all I want is you! All I have ever wanted is you! Thursday night I got pissed drunk and started masturbating to thoughts of you. Then Jen came over and I fucked her, pretending the entire time she was you. You are all I dream of at night!" Bulma opened her mouth to argue with him and Vegeta cuts her off with his mouth. "No! No more! I am going to show you again and again, how much I want you!

And he did.

~Break~

Bulma hungrily scarfed down the pancakes, puffing her cheeks out like a chipmunk. Vegeta could only watch on in a mix of horror and fascination. "Where do you put it? I have seen every inch of you and unless it is going straight to your tits, ass and hair, you have a vortex residing in your stomach."

Bulma swallowed and took a drink. "I have a high metabolism. Plus I run every day. Today's the first day I haven't run without being sick in 3 years." Bulma took another long swig of her chocolate milk. "And this food goes nowhere near my ass thank you very much. I don't think you looked at it enough if you think that."

Vegeta leaned forward on his elbows. "Is that a challenge?" Vegeta smirked. Bulma winked and took another bite. He just laughed and leaned back. "Ugh, ok I'll be right back. I hope you'll be done by then 'cuz that's making me a bit sick."

Bulma waved a fork and took one last bite. Leaning back with a sigh she stretched her arms.

"Bulma! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Bulma froze mid-stretch. _Oh, shit!_ Standing at the next table was Yamcha, _with Laila._ "Oh yeah, I can tell you've been working real hard," she said sarcastically.

Yamcha ignored her. "Where were you? You never came home last night. I spent all morning looking for you. I don't know the area very well so I called the only person I knew…"

"Oh yes, that was a brilliant plan Yamcha. Call the person you _cheated_ on me with to _find_ me. Kami, how did we ever last so long."

"Wow, Bulma, bitch much?" Laila muttered from behind Yamcha.

"Oh _HI Laila!_ Thank you so much for reminding me you were there. Have a good time after I left the restaurant last night? _Destroy anybody else's relationship's last night?_" Bulma said, hatred for the people standing in front of her growing.

Laila smirked. "As a matter of fact, no. I was too busy. You see, _I_ still have a boyfriend and I was with him last night. Not that I can mention names but, uh, let's just say, he _taught_ me a lot."

Bulma gaped at Laila. "Are you saying you and Ge- I mean, that you and he-" Bulma was astonished that Laila was actually going through with the lie. But then she realized. _*Laila has no clue I was there!*_

Laila leaned forward. "Those perfectly chiseled arms held me all night long. You know, I thought his eyes and hair were a really dark brown, but they really are black. And his hair is so soft. You'd think he would have to use a lot of product to get it to stand like that but I know better since I kept running my hands through his hair all night."

Bulma was shaking with anger. Her hands balled in to a fist and she opened her mouth to retort when a deep voice interrupted. "Strange. I don't remember her there, do you Lil Bit?"

The trio faced the voice. Vegeta stood behind Yamcha with his arms crossed and he did not look happy. Suddenly the words he just spoke dawned on both Yamcha and Laila.

"You were with him! And you had the nerve to accuse me of cheating! You little slut!" Yamcha grabbed Bulma's arm and twisted it, causing her to yelp in pain. The next thing any of them knew, Vegeta had Yamcha pinned against the wall.

"Don't you _EVER_ touch her again, am I clear? I will rip you apart limb from limb. And after that is done, I will beat you with each of your limbs until they are a bloody mess in my hands. Once I am out of limbs, I will tie whatever meat is left and leave you for the animals. Clear?"

Yamcha nodded and Vegeta dropped him to the ground. Bulma stood up and touched Vegeta's arm. "Geta?"

"Geta? I know that name…" Yamcha said hoarsely, rubbing his throat. Realization dawned in his eyes. "You! You broke my nose!"

"What are you talking about? You're fine." Vegeta scoffed.

"No, 11 years ago, you attacked me and my friends for no reason and broke my nose! You went ballistic!" Yamcha said. "We were just playing with…."

"Me." Yamcha looked at Bulma. "Really, how many blue haired girls are there in the world Yamcha that you couldn't remember picking on me? Well, now I feel like I need a shower, so _thank you_. Go away Yamcha before I break something far worse than your nose." Bulma buried her face in Vegeta chest. Yamcha, realizing that he was treading some dangerous waters, decided to listen to her advice and left. Which left Vegeta and Bulma with just one more problem.

"You two are in such deep shit," Laila said, with a smirk, crossing her arms. "Unless, of course, we can, work things out."

"Shut up Laila," Bulma said wearily.

"Excuse me? Um you don't hold the cards sweetheart. _I do_. First, Mr. Lolita lover here just admitted that you spent the night. Second, he just almost beat the crap out of another person and then threatened him. Plus, it seems as if you two have known each other for a very long time. Can you say scandal?"

"Your dad works at Capsule Corps right?" Vegeta asked.

Laila blinked and tried to catch up to the sudden change in Vegeta's conversation. "Uh wha- yeah. Yes he does. What does that have to do with anything?"

Vegeta nodded his head towards Bulma. "Meet Bulma Briefs. As in, the Briefs who _own_ Capsule Corps. As in, her uncle and mother, is your daddy's biggest boss."

Laila stared at Bulma who was looking anywhere but at Laila. Bulma _hated_ when people brought up her connection to CC. And Vegeta knew that. So why was he now?

"I also did a little research. This isn't the first time you've done this with a teacher. Daddy had to get you out of trouble when you seduced a teacher at your last school. Almost lost everything last time. Seems like the same thing is about to happen again. Only this time, the stakes are much higher. Daddy won't be able to work _anywhere_."

Laila blanched. She looked from Vegeta's cold hard stare, to Bulma's evasive face. She turned on her heel and left without another word.

*AN: FINALLY! Together! Ahhh but! There is still the problem of them being brother and sister! How are they going to overcome that? Find out!*


	13. Chapter 12

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

Oh yay! Everything is going so well! Oh crap I think I just jinxed it O.o oops…

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 12*

Bulma sighed with happiness as she stared out at the snow falling down on the streets outside. Things had been going so well the past month. Laila had transferred. Rumor was, her dad got some promotion and they had to move to another city. Bulma knew it wasn't a rumor. She had her uncle do it. He looked at her curiously, but it wasn't a big issue since the man she wanted to move was good for the position.

Bulma also hadn't heard from Yamcha. Juu said he's been seen with several different girls but Bulma didn't care. As long as he stayed the hell away from her.

Bulma stood up facing the window and stretched, bending over to touch her toes and then up again, pressing against the window to stretch her shoulders. A warm familiar body pushed her up against the cold glass. "You know, you really shouldn't do things like that unless you want to play."

Bulma felt her body heat up. She could feel what Vegeta wanted to "play" pressing against her back. Her body was ready. "I was just stretching Geta."

"Mmm," Vegeta ran his hands up Bulma's sweater and cupped her breasts. "Right, you just happen to bend over like that just as I walk into the room? Can you even call what you're wearing panties?"

Bulma moaned and pressed herself back against Vegeta's body, using the window as leverage. Vegeta growled and shoved Bulma's sweater up and pushed her against the glass, making her yelp at the coldness on her skin. "Geta! People can see!"

"Let them watch. I want to fuck you right here."

Bulma shuddered and closed her eyes when she heard her panties ripped away from her body. _He owes me yet ANOTHER pair now_. A hand quickly replaced the missing panties, followed by two fingers roughly pressed inside of her. She was already so wet and ready they just slipped inside, which is what Vegeta was looking for. Pulling the fingers out and replacing it with his hard member, Vegeta slid home in one thrust, pressing more of Bulma's hot body against the cold glass. She cried out from the opposing sensations, her body clutching at his member inside of her.

"Ah Kami! Geta!" Bulma called out, trying to fight the tidal wave that was quickly overtaking her. "Geta I can't! Geta I, please! GETA!" Bulma tensed and then fell against the window, quickly fogging up from her breath.

Vegeta pulled out and turned her around, sitting her on the edge of the window sill. Without warning, he thrust back into her, taking her over and over again with hard and fast thrust. Vegeta pressed his head against Bulma's. "Bulma, fuck, Bulma! Don't leave! Kami please don't ever leave me." Vegeta slipped his hand in between their bodies finding Bulma's slick pleasure spot, flicking it until he brought her again. When she screamed his name, Vegeta thrust a few more times before pulling out. Breathing heavily, the two stayed like that for a few minutes until the cold began to seep into their bones. Vegeta stepped back and let Bulma to her feet. She looked down at their bodies and giggled.

"We never seem to stay clean," she said as she pulled the sweater over her head, wiping off her belly. Vegeta looked down at his pants around his ankles and pulled them up. Grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around Bulma.

"What can I say, whenever I see you, I just get these butterfly's in my stomach and I just want to hold you. Then you bend over in skimpy underwear and well, I'm about all out of patience," Vegeta said with a shrug and a smirk. Bulma laughed and Vegeta scooped her up in his arms. Vegeta carried Bulma to his room plopping her down on the bed. She quickly scrambled up under the blankets. Vegeta dropped his pants and dove in after her. The two lovers laughed and wrestled then finally settled down, Bulma's head lying on Vegeta chest.

"I wish you would come home with me for Christmas," Bulma said sleepily.

Vegeta sighed. "Bulma I told you. It's not a good idea."

Bulma debated about telling Vegeta about his father sickness. "Geta, I really think you should come home. I don't think… I mean…"

Vegeta looked down at Bulma. "What is it Lil Bit?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta. Her courage failed her. She didn't know why Vegeta refused to come home. She thought it was her but now that they were together, he still wouldn't. It was something to do with their dad. "I just thought it would be nice to have a Christmas as a Family. You know, we haven't had one in a really long time."

Vegeta hugged Bulma closer. "After you graduate Bulma, I'll go talk to Dad. Ok? But for now, let's just enjoy the rest of the week we have with each other ok?"

Bulma sighed and snuggled deeper. _Tomorrow. I'll tell him about Dad tomorrow._ The pair drifted off to sleep.

~Break~

Bulma took the plate from Vegeta, dried it, and put it up in the cabinet. They were cleaning up from dinner last night; Vegeta washing, Bulma drying. She was enjoying it. It felt like they were a normal couple living together. Bulma heard her ringtone for Juu go off on the kitchen table. She quickly wiped her hands and opened the phone. She didn't even get a hello out before she heard her friend's voice.

"Hey Juu! Was- ….Whoa! Juu slow down! My mom knows what?... WHAT? Shit! Does she know where I'm at? Wait, someone's calling on the other line." Bulma looked down at her phone and saw HOME. "Uh Juu, I need to take this…. Yeah I'll call you if I can. If not um I dunno I'll figure something out. Bye…. Hello? Uh hey mo- um a friend's….. Mom, … Mom… I kno-… I'm so-… Mom….Mo-… *sigh* MOM! Look, I'm sorry I lied about being at Juu's house. I didn't tell you where I was at because well, it was supposed to be a surprise. It isn't going to turn out that way but well, …. Mom, I'm at Vegeta's… Mom? Hell- …oh, sorry, I thought you hung up... No, this isn't a joke Mom. I'll be home tonight ok?... I don't know. That's why I'm here. I'm trying…. It's fine Mom…. I will…. I love you too Mom." Bulma closed her phone.

Vegeta was leaning against the sink his arms folded. Bulma looked at Vegeta from head to toe. She always loved his hair, black and silky soft, defying gravity at every turn. His onyx eyes, which were usually so jaded, were soft and warm today. Like all the worries were gone, even if only for this week. His lips were firm and fit perfectly in his chiseled jaw. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt today that fit snugly across the chest and in the arms, and a pair of old jeans. He was barefoot, and he looked worn and comfortable and hers. Bulma realized she didn't want to go home. That she considered this her home now. Bulma looked up at Vegeta just as the weak winter sunlight broke through the clouds. It shined through the frost edged windows casting weird shadow on Vegeta's face. Suddenly, a quote came to Bulma's mind.

'_O God, I have an ill-divining soul!  
>Methinks I see thee, now thou art below,<br>As one dead in the bottom of a tomb:  
>Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale.'<em>

Bulma run to Vegeta's arms.

"Hey! Lil Bit, everything ok?"

Bulma bit her lip trying not to cry. "I have to go home. Will you please come with me? Please Geta?"

Vegeta just tighten his arms around Bulma.

~Break~

Bulma waved from the door as Vegeta left through the front gate. With a sigh, she headed inside to face her mother. Who happened to be waiting right inside the door.

"There you are!" Bunny said, rushing over to hug Bulma. "I've been worried sick! I mean I know you were with your broth-"

"Shhhh! Mom!" Bulma said, grabbing her mother's arms. Looking around, she pulled her mom into the kitchen.

"Bulma! Let go of me! What is the matter with you?"

"I don't want dad to know! They haven't spoken in four years and I have no idea why. Geta won't talk about it and Dad won't either. Do you know?" Bulma let go of her mom's arm.

"No," Bunny said rubbing her arm. She sighed and sat down on a stool. "He won't talk about it at all."

"Ok then. Besides it doesn't matter, Geta wouldn't come over. He said after graduation, maybe." Bulma looked down at Bunny's arm. "Sorry for grabbing you Mom."

"It's alright dear," Bunny said with a smile. "I have to go check on your father now. I will see you tomorrow. It's Christmas eve tomorrow so get a good night's sleep."

"I will mom. Night. Give dad love for me." Bulma placed a kiss on her mother's head and walked up stairs.

Bunny got off the stool and went to the fridge to grabbing a water bottle and some cut up fruit. She then headed up the stairs to her room. The light next to the bed was on and low and her husband was propped up talking to her brother. "Hi boys! Sorry If I'm interrupting."

"Was that Bulma I heard?" Vegeta asked, reaching a shaking hand for the glass of water sitting by the bed. Dr. Briefs reached out and steadied the glass. "Thought she was at Juu's until tomorrow." Vegeta started coughing and Dr. Briefs took the glass away while Bunny hurried over to the bed to help her husband. She put an arm around his chest and held a handkerchief up to his mouth. When the coughs stopped, Bunny gently laid her husband back against the pillows and took the material away from his mouth. It was covered with blood. Bunny clamped down her lips and folded the hanky. Dr. Briefs took the cloth from Bunny, replacing it with two pills and a glass of water. She placed the pills in Vegeta's mouth and helped him sip his water. She made sure he was comfortable as the pills took effect and Vegeta's eyes closed.

"Oh Doc, I wish Vegeta was here," Bunny said with a sigh."

"Buns, we all wish we had the old Vegeta back. But we know that isn't possible anymore."

Bunny shook her head. "No, I mean his son. To be so close and Bulma said he…" Bunny bit her lip and looked at her husband. But his breathing never changed and his eyes were still closed. "Oh I'm just being silly. I'm going down stairs. Call me if you need me Doc."

Doc watched his sister leave the room and settled back in his chair. He started to pull out his tablet when he realized Vegeta's eyes were wide open. "Vegeta? Are you alright?"

Vegeta continued to stare at the ceiling for a few more seconds. "Doc, I need you to do something for me. You aren't going to like it, but consider it a dying man's last wish…"

~Break~

Vegeta clicked off the TV when he heard knocking at the door. _Not expecting any one. Bulma said she's coming over tomorrow._ Vegeta looked out through the peep hole but all he saw what hair. "What the hell?"

Vegeta unlatched the door and swung it open, revealing his father. He stared speechlessly. This was not the man he remembered. Before him was an old man, hunched over, thin, with graying skin that was falling off the bone. The eyes were the same though. Same eye's Vegeta saw every day when he looked in the mirror. They were a bit duller, from pain by the looks of it, but they were the same eyes nonetheless.

"Well boy! Aren't you going to invite your Father in?" Vegeta's dad asked, coughing slightly. When the older man pulled the hanky away from his mouth Vegeta was shocked to see blood.

"Uh," Vegeta said, still in shock. Another cough snapped him out of it. "I'm sorry, here, please come in. Do you need a hand?"

Vegeta Sr. waved his son's hand away and walked in slowly. He made his way over to the chair and eased himself into it. "Could I trouble you for a glass of water?"

"Uh yeah! Sorry, I'm not thinking straight." Vegeta hopped up and grabbed his father a glass of water. When he came out of the kitchen, Vegeta Sr. was leaning back with his eyes closed. "Are you ok dad?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Vegeta Sr. took the water and took several small sips before placing the glass on the table next to him. "I hear you're teaching."

Vegeta took a seat on the sofa next to his father. "Yes. At West High. I teach calculus and algebra there. I also coach track."

Vegeta Sr. looked at his son. "Bulma goes to West High." Vegeta looked down at his feet. "But I'm pretty sure you knew that already. How long have you been sleeping with your sister?"

"Dad, it's not like that…" Vegeta started.

"Are you really going to ruin her life before it has even had a chance to get started Vegeta? She's only seventeen! She's still in high school. You're her teacher for Kami's sake!"

Vegeta stood up with a roar, hands tearing at his hair. He started pacing in front of the sofa. "Don't! Don't do this to me! To us! I know this! I know all of this! Why do you think I agreed to leave in the first place? I didn't expect her to just show up one day in my class out of the blue. I tried but, it wasn't just me dad. It's her too! She loves me!" Vegeta fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. "Dad, for four years I tried to live without her. It wasn't a life. Something brought her back to me and I can't, I _won't_ just let her go! Please don't ask me, please!"

Vegeta Sr. stared down at his son, and he felt his heart breaking. He knew when the two had begun their relationship. Bulma had seemed like herself for the first time in years. Who was he to take that away from her? And Vegeta? His own flesh and blood? How could he deny him any less? "Do you love her?"

"With everything that I am."

Vegeta Sr. sighed. "If you love her, then let her live. Leave her."

Vegeta looked horrified. "No dad-"

"Just long enough to finish high school and college. That's 4 years. Surely you can wait 4 more years if you love her as much as you say you do. Plus it will give her a chance to see the world, live her life, and decide if this is truly what she wants."

"Four years!" Vegeta gaped at his father. "I have already waited four years! And so has she! I'm not a child, I know my feelings-"

"But does she know hers? You know college can change a person. Do you really want to be the one that held her back and kept her from being the woman she was meant to be?"

Vegeta thought he was going to have a heart attack. He couldn't give her up he just couldn't! She loved him! Wasn't that enough? _But what if she ends up regretting it in the end? What if she resents you for the life she COULD have had?_ Vegeta's face drained of blood and he slowly lifted himself onto the couch. Vegeta Sr. hated to see his son this way. And he knew this was going to be equally hard on Bulma.

"In four years, if nothing has changed, and you still feel the same, I give you my blessing to pursue Bulma. If she wants you, you can have her."

"And if in four years she doesn't want me?" Vegeta asked hollowly.

Vegeta Sr. stood up. "Then at least you know you have done the right thing and have given the woman you love the life she deserves and wants." And with that, Vegeta Sr. left his son to his misery.

~Break~

Bulma hurried up the stairs clutching the present to her chest. It was Christmas and she couldn't wait to have Vegeta see it. She knocked on Vegeta's door. "Merry Christmas Geta! Open up, it's Bulma!" Bulma waited for a few minutes then frowned. "Geta?" She called and knocking again. Finally she heard shuffling and the door unlatching. Bulma waited for the door to open, and when it didn't, she opened it herself. "Geta? Are you ok? Why didn't you let me in? Whoa…"

The stench of alcohol hit Bulma, making her wrinkle her delicate nose. Vegeta was throwing himself back down on the couch when she shut the door. Bottles of beer littered the floor and tables and porn was playing on the TV. Bulma stared at the room in shock. "What?" Vegeta growled from the couch.

"Uh… did something happen?" Bulma asked stepping around the mess to stand by Vegeta.

"What do you want Bulma?" Vegeta asked, rolling over, turning his back to her.

Bulma started to feel nervous. "Um, Merry Christmas Geta," she said holding out the present. Vegeta turned his head and grunted.

"Seriously? What are you 12?"

Bulma blanched. "Wh- what?"

"We fucked around a few times and you decided to buy me a Christmas present? Or is it because I'm your _brother_?" Vegeta rolled off the couch and climbed to his feet, swaying. Bulma took a step back, her eyes large. "If you want to give me a present, why don't you give me a present like that?"

Bulma turned to look at the TV Vegeta was pointing at. The porn was still on and two girls were going at it with a guy. Bulma spun around angry. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you drunk?"

"I had to try to get it up for you somehow," Vegeta sneered, taking another drink of beer.

"Why are you being such an asshole? What is _wrong_ with you?" Bulma cried at Vegeta. Vegeta roared and threw his bottle against the wall making Bulma scream.

"Get out! Go away! I don't ever want to see you again. I don't want some_ child_ I want a woman who know what the fuck she's doing. I don't. Want. You!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma presses a hand over her mouth as tears poured down her face. She shook her head over and over again, like she could erase what was happening like an etch-a-sketch. Vegeta turned his back so he wouldn't see the tears. "Are you as deaf as you are fucking stupid Bulma? I said get the fuck out!"

Bulma dropped the present and ran out the door, leaving it ajar. Only when he couldn't hear her sobs any more did Vegeta slowly walk over to his door, shut it, and then slide against it to the floor. When he reached the bottom, his body was racked with sobs. "Oh Kami, what have I done? Bulma!"

*AN: I have to admit, I teared up a bit at the very end. It has to get better right?... RIGHT? Final Chapter! (then epilogue :P) are you ready for this jelly! …. Ok I won't say that again*


	14. Chapter 13

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

Here it is! The moment y'all have been waiting for! Thank you so much to all my reviewers, you have been GREAT! A special thank you to my wonderful Beta, Shads. I'll hummpers you all the time :) I had such a wonderful time writing this story! Can't wait to see you at my next one!

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Chapter 13*

Vegeta sat in his truck starring at the hologram-keychain. There were three pictures on it. One was a picture of Bulma taking a picture of herself, looking up at the camera with a huge smile on her face when she was six. Another was a picture of six year old Bulma on the shoulders of a fourteen year old Vegeta, fingers entwined in his hair, the both of them laughing. He had given Bulma a keychain with that same picture eleven years ago. Apparently, she had kept it with her all those years. Vegeta turned it to the final picture. It was a newer one. Vegeta and Bulma had been in bed together one night, and Bulma had just been shutting her phone when the flash went off. It had accidently captured a picture of Bulma lying down, eyes closed, lips parted, and Vegeta just starting to kiss her chin.

Vegeta shut off the keychain and laid his head against the steering wheel. Two weeks had passed since the night he kicked her out. Two weeks had passed since he'd seen her. She had missed a week of school already and Vegeta's heart stopped every time the bell rang and she wasn't in her seat. He had to fight with himself every night just to not call her or get in his truck and go to Capsule Corps and find her. He was miserable without her.

Vegeta headed inside. He started going through all the motions. Bag down, jacket up, keys in bowl, shoes off, changing clothes. He had just started up the fire when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh, he answered the door without seeing who it was. Bulma stood before him, eyes red and swollen, her braid messed up like it hadn't been re-done in days. The two stared at each other, neither sure what to say. Bulma spoke first.

"Dad died this morning."

Vegeta was speechless. All he could do was stare at Bulma.

"I didn't know where else to go," she sniffed, dabbing at her nose with a tissue. "I know you hate me, but I couldn't stay there."

Vegeta stepped back and motioned for Bulma to come in. "What happened?"

"His body was failing him. They didn't know why. He went in his sleep," Bulma said standing by the couch. Vegeta sat down, putting his face in his hands. His shoulders began to shake. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I shouldn't have come here. I just… I missed you and I knew you needed to know. I'll leave."

Bulma turned to go when Vegeta caught her arm. He pulled her to him, burying his face in her stomach. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's head and the two stayed like that, crying together, mourning their father.

Eventually, Bulma ended up in Vegeta's lap, the two just holding each other. Bulma was facing Vegeta, her legs curled around his lap, her head on his shoulder, Vegeta's arms tucked around her bottom. "Geta," Bulma whispered.

"Hm?"

"I don't want to go home tonight. Please, just for one more night-"

Vegeta cut Bulma off, trapping her mouth beneath his. Her hands tugged franticly at his pants while Vegeta pushed up her skirt. When Vegeta was finally free, Bulma lowered herself on to him, sinking herself home. Vegeta dug his fingers in to Bulma's hips, pulling her forward and then lifting her up. When she had reached the tip, he slowly, pushed her back down, making her cry out. She rode him, again and again, her hips making slow circles. Vegeta and Bulma clung to each other desperately, her arms wrapped around his neck and their heads pressed together. Vegeta ran his arms up her back, trapping her body against his, so she could only make tiny thrusts with her hips. Bulma shuddered and threw her head back, crying out as her walls convulsed around his member. Vegeta bit Bulma's neck as he came within her, trying to silence he cries. When the two had finally calmed down, Vegeta laid back on the couch and tucked Bulma up next to him. He pulled the blanket over the two and they drifted off into sleep.

~Break~

Vegeta tugged on the neck of his tie. He felt like he was choking in it. Small hands reached up and loosed the tie then set it straight. Vegeta gave a sad smile to the small blonde who had just helped him. "Thank you Bunny."

Bunny sighed. "Vegeta, I know it has been a while, but do you think, that just for today, you could call me 'mom'?"

"Oh, sure… Mom," Vegeta said uneasily. Bulma came up beside him and slipped her hand into his. He squeezed her hand, grateful for the support.

"I know this is just as hard for you Vegeta, maybe even more so, considering the past four years. But I want you to know, how happy I am that you are here," Bunny said, standing at Vegeta's other side. "I just wish you and your father could have fixed your differences before he, passed."

Bunny sniffed and dabbed a hanky at her eyes. Vegeta felt his heart restrict and he wrapped an arm around both Bunny and Bulma. Bulma's shoulders shook as she silently cried into Vegeta's chest. The family stood that way for a few minutes until the crowd started to gather to give their condolences. Vegeta shook hands and uttered words of "Thank you's" to the masses. He thought he was numb to the pain. However, every time, someone mentioned how glad Bulma's brother was back, it was a stab to the heart. Vegeta was torn. He had already defied his father's last wish and as much as he knew in his head that after the wake he should go home alone, his heart wanted Bulma there with him. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Bulma was the only thing in his life that he felt was real anymore.

Time went on and eventually the people all left, leaving Bunny, Bulma and Vegeta alone. The planners were taking care of everything so there wasn't anything for them to do. Bunny turned to Vegeta. "I was thinking that perhaps, you would like to come over for some coffee or something. We haven't had a chance to talk in so long that I thought-"

"I can't tonight Bu-Mom. I'm sorry. But just can't. Maybe tomorrow." Vegeta dropped a kiss on Bunny's forehead, glanced at Bulma and all but ran from the room. Bulma took her bewildered mom's hand.

"This was probably a lot for him to deal with. Don't worry. Let's go home." Bulma put her arm around her mother's shoulders and led her away.

~Break~

_*The next morning*_

Bunny knocked on Vegeta's door. She adjusted the basket over her arm as she waited for the door to open. Shuffling noises came from behind the door, then sounds of unlatching. Finally the door swung open revealing a shirtless, yawning Vegeta. He froze mid yawn though when he saw who he had opened the door to. "Bunny!"

Bunny swept inside, a smile on her face. "I know I said it was just for the day but don't you think you could keep calling me Mom, Vegeta dear?" Bunny asked placing the basket down on the table by the couch. She frowned when she saw a pair of woman's shoes and pants peeking out from under the blanket on the floor. "I'm sorry dear, did you have company? I should have called. I just wanted to bring you the muffins while they were still warm. I bake when I'm upset and well with your father…" Bunny sniffed

"Uh…" Vegeta said, eyes darting at the bedroom then back to Bunny. "Uh…"

"Oh you're right, I was completely rude! I really should have called. I know what it's like to be young. I'll be on my way. I know Bulma wants to see you so please try to stop by today. Poor girl was so worn out she was still sleeping when I left. She may look tough but she is really quite fragile, and this whole ordeal has been so difficult for her. She has been by his side almost every day comforting him."

"Uh…"

"Goodness! I do ramble don't I? Sorry, dear. I'll be on my way. Like I said I hope to see-"

"Hey Geta? Who was at the door? Mmm do I smell muff-"

Bulma walked out of the bedroom wearing an old button up of Vegeta's and nothing else. She froze when she saw her mom standing there with Vegeta. Bunny's smile faded as she looked from her son to her daughter.

"Uh…"

"Wha-? What is…? I don't understand. Why aren't you at home Bulma?" Bunny asked, placing her hand over her heart. Bunny looked at Bulma closer, her eyes opening wide with shock. "Wh-whe- where are your clothes?"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked just as frozen.

"I came over to talk to Vegeta. What are you doing here?" Bunny asked, her stomach sinking. She knew the answer. She was praying they would tell her something, anything, different. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other. Vegeta looked away first, crossing his arms and looking at the door. Bulma grabbed her upper arm with her other hand, trying to cover as much as she could. "Bulma, get dressed, and go out to the car."

"No, Mom, I'm not leaving-"

"Bulma you will do as your I asked. Get dressed and go out to the car. I wish to discuss some things with Vegeta. Privately."

"Mom-"

"Now Bulma."

Bulma ran across the room to the couch grabbing her clothes and then ran back to the bed room. Vegeta and Bunny stood silently as they heard the rustling of Bulma getting dressed. She walked out slowly and stood by Vegeta. He turned to look at her and she held out her hand. "Geta…"

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and started to take her hand. "Bulma, car. Now. I won't ask again," Bunny said. Bulma looked up at Vegeta who crossed his arms again. Biting her lip so she wouldn't cry, Bulma ran out of the room, slamming the door shut. Bunny turned to Vegeta. "Have you lost your mind?"

Vegeta looked at Bunny and his face fell. He just went through this two weeks ago with his father. He couldn't do it again. "Please, you don't understand."

"Oh I think I understand more than you think, Vegeta. But we both know that you need to be the grownup and let her go. She needs to live her life."

"Why can't she live her life with me?" Vegeta yelled, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Four years I stayed away. She came back into MY life! I have been alone and I want her in my life! I don't want to let her go! Please! I just lost my father, please don't make me lose her too…"

"Vegeta-

"I love her. I love her and I haven't even told her. We love each other so much. I just want to be with her for the rest of our lives." Vegeta looked at Bunny, desperation in his eyes. "Please, don't take her away from me. I want to marry her. I love Bulma."

Bunny watched as the rest of her family seemed to fall apart. "I'm going to take Bulma away from here. Go to family, far from here. I can't stay here with all the memories and with my family torn apart like this. And I can't let Bulma stay here either. I think it would be best if you stayed away from her. It would be better for the both of you if you just let her go."

"No, I just told you! I want to ma-"

"How Vegeta?" Bunny asked, walking up to her son. She took his hand. "You just stood at your fathers wake as her brother and my son. The whole world knows you're siblings now. How can you ever be together?" Vegeta fell to his knees. Bunny looked sadly at her son. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I'm not trying to be heartless. I'm just trying to protect the two of you. Please, for both her sake, and yours, let her go."

Bunny placed a kiss on Vegeta's head and let go of his hands. She could see his heart breaking and she knew she had to go break one more. _But it must be done_, she thought as she walked out of the apartment. _Right?_

~Break~

Goku put his key in the lock and opened the door. "Vegeta?" he called out. There was some groaning from the area behind the couch, along with some bottle clinking. Goku made his way over. Vegeta laid on the ground clutching something in his hand with a few beer bottles around him. "Well, don't you look pretty princess?"

"Fuck off Goku," Vegeta mumbled, not moving.

"Wow, you must feel like shit if you're calling me Goku. Come on, time to get up."

"I said to fuck off," Vegeta growled as the larger man grabbed the smaller by his waist and tossed him on to the couch. "Oh shit I think I'm gonna hurl."

Goku ran to the kitchen and grabbed the trashcan, just barely making it to Vegeta before he spilled his guts. "Nice, attractive. I can tell what Bulma sees in you."

Vegeta lunged at Goku. "Don't you _EVER_ mention that name to me again. She's gone."

Goku caught Vegeta's fist and pushed him back down on to the couch. "Because you let her."

"I didn't have a choice!"

"There's always a choice Vegeta."

Vegeta dropped his head into his hands, something silver falling from it. "What was I supposed to do? The world knows we're brother and sister. We can't be together in the open. What kind of a life could I give her if she had to hide our love away? Or not go to college because we're married and she didn't want people looking too deeply at it? No, there was no choice. I did what I had to do because it was what was best for Bulma."

Goku stared at Vegeta. "Sometimes I swear, you are a fucking idiot. And they say _I'm_ the dumb one! She loves you. You love her. What more do you need to know to fight? So what if your dad married her mom? You're not actually related. I looked it up. No law. You don't even have the same last names. And the whole world doesn't know. Just here. And so what? Have you even asked Bulma what she wants? Because I have." Vegeta looked up at Goku. "Yeah that's right. While you and your dad and her mom were busy figuring out what was best for her, Bulma told me what she wanted. Know what it is?"

Vegeta shook his head. 

"You you dumb monkey. She said not to worry about what the idiots think about you being with her. Fuck them. Her exact words. And she has already been accepted in to the college she wants to go to. Two years and she'll be done. She spent senior year taking college credit classes so she could finish early. And guess what her plans are after that. Working at her uncle's company. Can't get much better then working for Capsule Corps."

Vegeta stood up. "Wait, what?"

Goku shook his head and bent over picking up the thing that had fallen to the ground. It was the holograph keychain Bulma hand given Vegeta for Christmas. He pressed it into Vegeta's hand turning it on. Vegeta looked down at the picture of the two of them in bed. "Vegeta, what I'm saying is, you're being an idiot and you're letting the love of your life leave. She leaves today. She's convinced that since you pushed her away the first time and haven't tried to stop her mom this time that you don't love her. She thinks she's saving you!"

Vegeta shut off the keychain, grabbed the shirt Bulma had been wearing just yesterday, and half buttoned it up. "Where?"

Goku grinned. "Airport. Let's go."

~Break~

Vegeta ran as fast as he could down the terminal. Goku has said she was boarding at gate 37 at 1:10. Gate numbers flashed past him as he ran; 15, 16, 17. As he turned the corner, a clock with big red numbers read 1:07. Vegeta ran faster. 21, 22, 23, 24. Vegeta dodged a person pulling a luggage cart behind them, narrowly missed tripping over a man and his suitcase. Vegeta kept running. 29, 30, 31, 32. Vegeta heard yelling behind him.

"Stop! We have a code 9, 4 officers in pursuit, assistance needed. Hey you! Stop there!"

Vegeta saw gate 37 ahead. He pushed his legs as hard as he could. A clock on the wall read 1:12. Vegeta was just a gate away when suddenly something knocked him down. A security officer had been in the area and tackled Vegeta when he hadn't been paying attention.

"Alright buddy, you've caused enough problems. You're getting arrested," the security officer said.

"No please, I'm just trying to get to my girlfriend. I'm trying to stop her from leaving." Vegeta struggled against the officer as the others arrived. One of the other officers took his other arm and started to drag him away. Vegeta searched franticly for a flash of blue. "Bulma! Bulma! Please Bulma! I love you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Bulma!"

"Come on!" One of the officers said pushing on his chest. "Don't make me hit you. Just come quietly."

"No! I need to get to Bulma! Bulma!"

"Geta?"

Vegeta stopped struggling and the officers froze as Bulma stepped out of the crowd.

"Bulma!"

"Geta, what are you doing here?"

Bunny came up to Bulma tugging on her arm. "Bulma, come on its time to board- Vegeta? Wh- What on earth? Why are you here?" Bunny asked gripping tighter on her daughters arm."I told you to leave her alone."

The security officers started to drag Vegeta away again. Vegeta fought trying to stay by Bulma.

"Bulma I've been an idiot! I love you. I've always loved you. You are my soul mate. The only thing that has ever completed me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Please don't leave me! Bulma! I love you."

Bulma turned with tears on her face to her mother. But Bunny shook her head, crying as well. "Bulma sweetie, trust me, don't-"

Bulma ripped her arm away from her mother and ran up to Vegeta, throwing her arms around his neck. Her added weight unbalanced him and brought him to his knees. "I thought you didn't want me. At Christmas and then the funeral, I thought-"

"I know I'm sorry. I made promises I shouldn't have and gave up when I should have fought. I was stupid. I let my own fears blind me. I love you Bulma Briefs and I will let nothing stop me from being with you. I will fight whatever comes our way. As long as you are by my side, I can do anything." The officers let go of Vegeta's arms and he wrapped them tightly around Bulma's waist. Over her shoulder, he looked at Bunny, pleading with her eyes. Bunny finally nodded. Vegeta let out a whoop and stood up with Bulma, spinning her around. "Bulma Briefs, will you spend the rest of your life with me, as my wife?"

Bulma grinned. "What took you so long?"

*AN: All done :) but don't go anywhere, there's still a short little epilogue coming up! Gotta have one more bit!*


	15. Epilogue

*AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, another chapter. So I'm hoping that if you like it you'll encourage me to continue and update. And like most writers, I'm a desperate needy person so please for that love of (insert deity and and/or superstition) REVIEW!

This is it, the final piece. i know it seemed to go really fast, but im trying to write more. Thank you everybody for all your reviews! You have been amazing crack enablers! Don't ever stop!

I don't own DBZ. Any questions?

Forbidden

*Epilogue *

"I really just don't understand the equation Mr. Oji. Maybe you can explain it to me one more time?" A blonde with a low cut top bent over next to Vegeta. She pressed up against his arm and flashed him a smile. Vegeta frowned. "I'm sorry I'm just not getting it. I must be such a ditz."

Vegeta sighed and leaned back, trying to ease away from the blonde. "Carrie, you had this problem on the last test and got it correct. You know the equation." The blonde leaned back on the desk, crossing her long legs and leaning back on her arms. "So why you are suddenly overcome with a case of stupid, I don't know. So stop wasting my time."

Carrie pouted prettily. "Aww Mr. Oji."

Vegeta tuned his head to the door when he heard a tapping on the glass. Small, pale, and blue waved from his window. Vegeta smiled softly and waved her in. "Carrie, I have another appointment. I'll see you in class. If you're still having problems, I can arrange for a tutor. Roshi maybe?"

Carrie wrinkled her nose. "He's a pervert. No thank you." she glanced back at the girl who entered the room. Carrie gave Vegeta a sour look. "Another 'student' Mr. Oji? Guess I got to you too late."

Vegeta stood up and handed Carrie her books. "She's not another student Carrie. Not that it's any of your business." Vegeta walked her to the back of the class and all but pushed her out of the class. "And you're right. You did come too late. She's my wife."

And with that, Vegeta shut the door in Carrie's face and locked the door. He flipped the shade over the window and turned to his wife. "Kind of harsh, don't you think?" Bulma asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vegeta picked Bulma up and rested her against the wall. He kissed her neck. "I can always call her back in if you want. I'm up for a three way if you are."

Bulma went to slap Vegeta's arm but he kissed her, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth to nibble and suck. Bulma dropped her hand to Vegeta's head, grabbing his hair. Vegeta growled and ran his hands up her thighs, digging in her bottom. Bulma tore her mouth away from Vegeta sucking in air, and he started kissing her neck. "Asshole."

"Mmm. Probably," Vegeta said licking a scar he had made months ago when Bulma had come over to tell him of his father's death. Vegeta mentally shook himself. With a growl he captured Bulma's lips again and his fingers searched out her warmth. "Can you be quiet?"

"Vegeta! We can't! Not here!" Bulma gasped as his fingers found their target and played with her. Bulma moaned and Vegeta kissed her to silence her moans. Bulma fumbled with Vegeta's buckle, her fingers in a hurry to get them undone. Finally, he sprung free and Vegeta thrust up, making Bulma scream in his mouth. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's shoulders, trying to balance herself as he thrust up inside her again and again. Vegeta lifted her legs higher, placing them over his arms, thrusting deeper. Bulma pulled their bodies closer and Vegeta felt her come. Bulma tried to pull her head away but Vegeta kept his lips pressed against hers, swallowing her screams. Vegeta thrust one more time and then came, groaning into Bulma's mouth.

Bulma laid her head back and panted while Vegeta slowly lowered her legs. He helped her adjust her skirt and then pulled up his pants. Bulma peeked outside the door window, making sure they hadn't been caught. Vegeta pulled her up against his chest, nuzzling her neck. "I love you, Lil Bit."

"I love you Geta."

Vegeta smiled and walked over to his desk. "How was the doctor's appointment? He give you a prescription?" Vegeta looked down at his desk and started to gather papers together.

Bulma gave a small smile and walked up beside Vegeta. "Yes. I got a prescription. He said it will help but I'll still feel sick for a while."

"How long's a while? I love you and no offence, but I can't keep being late to work because you're over a toilet every morning."

"Oh about three months. Then I should be fine."

Vegeta looked up startled. "Three months? What? I thought you said the prescription would help! What's wrong?"

Bulma smiled at her clueless husband. "It's not that bad. It could be less. Though it could be more. The prescription will last about nine months or so. And nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect." Bulma took Vegeta's hand and placed it over her tummy. Vegeta looked down at his hand in bewilderment. Suddenly it dawned on him. He looked up at Bulma, shock on his face.

"No."

Bulma laughed. "Yes."

Vegeta knelt and placed he ear over Bulma's stomach. He looked up. "Lil Bit, are you serious?"

Bulma placed a hand over her stomach. "Say hello to your Daddy little one."

*An: awww I think I'm going to cry. I'm all done! Thank you everybody for everything! Can't wait to see you at my next story!


End file.
